EN TIEMPO
by Sallen1223
Summary: Cuando Spock hace el comentario de que las costumbres vulcanas pre Surak son violentas aun para los estándares más extremos de la Tierra sucede con frecuencia que a la tripulación del Enterprise le cuesta creerle… Jim sin embargo descubrirá la verdad de estas palabras de la manera más extraña posible.
1. PROLOGO

RESUMEN: Cuando Spock hace el comentario de que las costumbres vulcanas pre Surak son violentas aun para los estándares más extremos de la Tierra sucede con frecuencia que a la tripulación del Enterprise le cuesta creerle… Jim sin embargo descubrirá la verdad de estas palabras de la manera más extraña posible.

_Un grito escapó de la garganta de Jim cuando los dedos aprisionaron su muñeca con la fuerza de un grillete. Antes de que cualquier idea coherente se formara en su cerebro sus instintos tomaron el control absoluto y lanzó una patada verdaderamente fuerte en dirección del otro hombre, no obstante este logró capturar su espinilla tirando fuerte y sin por eso soltar su muñeca, lo que hizo al humano perder el equilibrio. Antes de que el cuerpo del humano azotara contra el piso aquel que acababa de agredirlo lo levantó prácticamente acunándole entre sus brazos._

_En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron. Las respiraciones entrecortadas enganchándose, la tensión en el aire dispuesta a ser cortada con un cuchillo._

_-Joder – exclamó Jim – Spock ¿qué demonios está pasando?_

_El mitad vulcano no se atrevió a responder, en lugar de eso miró detrás de su capitán, directamente a la cama forrada de lazos y al pensar en la utilidad que tendrían dichos instrumentos su piel se erizó._

_-¿Spock?_

_Los ojos de Jim estaban llenos de miedo y fijos en él, pero ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Es qué había palabras que pudieran justificar el horror que estaba por cometer?_

_-Spock, por favor, dime de una buena vez que mierda está pasando…_

_Sus labios se silenciaron cuando su espalda chocó duramente contra las mantas suaves de la cama._

_-Capitán, yo…_

_Y lo peor de todo es que debía hacerse, porque vivir con el odio de Jim parecía en ese momento algo preferible a vivir cargando con la responsabilidad de su muerte._


	2. ACCIONES

.…HORAS ANTES….

**Bitácora del capitán. Fecha estelar 2263.04:** Hace dos horas estándar recibimos una llamada del almirante Pike y se nos asignó una misión de alta prioridad; hace dieciséis horas estándar se encontró en un mercado negro en venta un lote de siete crías de especies oriundas de Vulcano. Al llevar a cabo la investigación pertinente se rastreó el origen del contrabando de especies hasta un planeta de clase M ubicado el sistema Cetrus. En estos momentos nos encontramos sobrevolando las inmediaciones del sistema aprovechando los campos magnéticos de los anillos del planeta vecino K-li XII para ocultarnos. Una partida de exploración ya se prepara para descender a la superficie del planeta con la intención de aprehender a aquellos que se encuentren traficando con estas especies en peligro de extinción.

Cerrando la bitácora James Kirk terminó de ajustar las armas a su traje de descenso. Spock estaba a su lado haciendo exactamente lo mismo y – como de costumbre – Huesos se mantenía en el otro lado de la sala de transporte mirándolos a ambos con una mezcla de exasperación y cariño bien disimulada como mal humor.

-Bien – llamó Jim la atención de su equipo – recuerden todos que buscamos a una posible organización de traficantes de especies. No conocemos ni su número ni su posible origen o intenciones, así que debemos extremar precauciones y prepararnos para lo inesperado.

-Aye capitán – llegó la respuesta al unísono.

Y hay que decirlo, en un principio pareció que las cosas iban a transcurrir en completa normalidad, pero después de casi tres horas de inspección encontraron una cueva en lo que parecía ser una meseta que destacaba en la superficie arenosa del planeta. Jim llamó a su equipo con un gesto y todos penetraban en un extraño pasadizo – cuyas paredes a opinión de Spock eran demasiado rectas y simétricas pese al diseño rústico – intercambiando miradas cautelosas y silencios significativos. Se habían internado en la roca tal vez una decena de metros cuando la voz seca de Spock resonó en el silencio.

-Capitán, mire esto.

Había una tensión poco habitual en los hombros del vulcano que a Jim lo puso sobre alerta al momento de llegar junto a su primer oficial.

-¿Encontró algo digno de mención, señor Spock?

-Observe esto capitán – señaló una serie de símbolos gravados directamente sobre la roca.

-Me atrevo a decir que es una estructura muy similar a la de la escritura vulcana ¿cree usted que podría descifrarlo?

-Puedo leer perfectamente esta escritura capitán – una ligera contracción de la ceja – se trata de la escritura utilizada en el Alto Vulcano antes de las reformas de Surak… este dialecto específico aún es dominado por los clanes descendientes de las tribus guerreras.

-Siempre he sido curioso con respecto a eso ¿cómo se puede una sociedad pasar de ser totalmente bélica a controlarse enteramente por la lógica?

-Fue un cambio necesario, capitán. La violencia manifestada por los antepasados de mi raza fue extrema aun para los más salvajes estándares de la Tierra… sumado esto a la falta de control emocional llegó un determinado momento en el que toda cultura estuvo literalmente al borde de la extinción.

-Lo que nos lleva al detalle ¿qué hacen estos grabados aquí?

-Cuando los antepasados de los Romulanos abandonaron Vulcano estos símbolos ya se utilizaban, es posible que alguna nave aislada de la tropa principal hiciera algún intento de establecerse en este planeta y sus instalaciones sean ahora aprovechadas por los traficantes que buscamos. Sería lógico supones que en las anteriores exploraciones de este planeta los signos y excavaciones se pasaron por alto dado que nunca se investigó a fondo la superficie cuando fue descartada la existencia de vida salvaje.

-¿Piensa usted que los romulanos puedan estar involucrados en esto?

-Es poco probable, pero no se puede descartar enteramente la posibilidad, sobre todo tomando en cuenta los ancestros comunes entre nuestras especies que les permitirían una mayor posibilidad de infiltrarse en cualquier sistema de seguridad.

-Perfecto. De momento lo mejor sería…

No terminó la frase: un silbido estridente comenzó a sonar en ese mismo momento y mientras que Jim y el resto del equipo sólo sintieron una ligera molestia (más bien derivada de la sorpresa) Spock prácticamente cayó de rodillas esforzándose por cubrirse los oídos.

-¡Spock! – Jim no esperó para precipitarse en un intento de auxiliar al vulcano.

-¡Capitán! ¡Comandante!

Para cuando los escoltas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo ya era demasiado tarde: al estilo de las más descabelladas películas terrestres una rampa ubicada justo debajo de Spock y Jim abrió su acceso prácticamente tragando a los dos oficiales superiores del Enterprise.

….

Lo primero que notó al recuperar la conciencia es que su cabeza dolía.

No era el tipo de dolor que puede derivarse de una contusión – lo que descartaba que el daño pudiera haberse debido a la caída – y tampoco era un dolor correspondiente a cualquier tipo de ataque psíquico… no. la sensación era extrañamente similar a la que sintió con su primera resaca – debida a la ingesta accidental de chocolate en un café ofrecido por Jim – aunque exponencialmente más fuerte y cargada de confusión.

Sus pensamientos volvieron al capitán literalmente de golpe y en respuesta sus músculos se tensaron haciendo a su cuerpo ponerse de pie.

-¿Jim? – el sonido de su propia voz ahogada por el desuso rebotó en las paredes de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

-Shh, espera a que el efecto del sedante pase antes de hacer cualquier esfuerzo – escuchó a sus espaldas una voz que parecía surgida de los recuerdos más enterrados de su mente.

-Ilógico – fue la única palabra que se encontró capaz de dejar sus labios.

-En realidad es todo lo contrario hermano; después de todo, una vez destruido nuestro mundo de origen y rechazada nuestra ayuda para reconstruir la sociedad que nos exilió es algo lógico buscar la compañía de aquellos que de una manera u otra comparten nuestras creencias alejándonos de los lugares en los que nuestros opresores se instalaron.

-Sybon…

¿Qué más podía decir? No había visto a su medio hermano en tantos años que al volverse lentamente y encararlo le pareció que estaba ante un desconocido sonriente e irreal.

-Hola Spock. A pesar de todas las circunstancias debo decir que me alegro de verte.

-¿Qué es lo que sucedió? El cap… el humano que estaba conmigo ¿cuál es su ubicación actual? – Spock consideró que sería riesgoso revelar la identidad de Jim en caso de que esta aun no fuera conocida.

-Está en la otra habitación – la respuesta de Sybon de mala gana – me sorprende por cierto tu presencia en este lugar ¿quieres hablarme sobre eso Spock?

-Negativo.

-Pero no tienes opción.

-¿Nos tienes acaso como prisioneros entonces?

-"Prisioneros" no sería el término preciso, tú mientras yo sea reconocido dentro de este clan eres mi hermano y todos aquí deben respetarte como tal; en cuanto al humano que estaba contigo realmente no tengo idea de cómo considerarlo… el líder se refiere a él como una posible amenaza pero no sabemos nada de él a excepción de que pertenece a la Flota Estelar.

Spock consideró esa pieza de información por un momento.

-¿Cuáles son los planes que los integrantes de este clan – hizo un esfuerzo por pronunciar la palabra con normalidad – tienen para nosotros? – cada palabra fue pronunciada con sumo cuidado. Sabía muy bien con qué clase de personas se había integrado su hermano y no estaba seguro de que esperar.

-Eso va a depender en gran medida de que tanto sus "amigos" del grupo de búsqueda que enviaron desde su nave se acerquen o alejen… en general debo repetir por tercera vez que estás a salvo conmigo.

-¿Y Jim? – se arriesgó a pronunciar el nombre del capitán porque se había cansado de Sybon esquivando el tema.

La ceja del vulcano completo se curvó de manera significativa.

-¿Quieres verlo?

…

Durante su vida antes de conocer a Christopher Pike y la estancia en la academia de la Flota Jim no había realmente perdido nada de tiempo. Era algo que realmente muy pocas personas sabían, pero Jim Kirk era un adepto radical a la lectura; a tal grado llegaba su afición que cada minuto de su tiempo que no estaba ocupado en otra cosa – misiones a distancia que terminaban en heridas graves, entrenamiento físico intensivo, travesuras jaqueando ordenadores, sus deberes como capitán y reuniones con los amigos – lo utilizaba para leer desde las obras más antiguas y clásicas de la literatura terrestre hasta complejas obras orionas contemporáneas.

Su gusto por la lectura era de cierto modo una tortura dulce, porque había ocasiones en que lo único en lo que pensaba era en dormir y un libro interesante se lo impedía; otras ocasiones el problema derivaba de sus ojos, los cuales llegaba un momento en el que sólo querían patear fuera a los lentes de contacto obligándole a utilizar el anticuado armazón.

Y hablando de sus ojos…

Jim parpadeó varias veces. Los ojos le picaban y reconoció de inmediato la molestia característica de quedarse dormido con los contactos puestos.

Aun cuando sus ojos se abrieron se sentía inusualmente desorientado con la vista parcialmente nublada y había una extraña sensación de cosquilleo en sus fosas nasales. También le zumbaban los oídos… no. No era un zumbido. Se trataba más bien de un parloteo… ¿o no?

Tal vez por la repentina descarga de adrenalina que bombeó por su sangre o tal vez porque el efecto de la droga que había respirado finalmente se había disipado, lo importante a fin de cuentas fue que la función de sus sentidos regresó y notó por fin que el "zumbido" que escuchaba era la voz de Spock hablando en vulcano y que el mitad vulcano estaba de pie a su lado en ademan protector. Además de su primer oficial había otros vulcanos en la habitación en que estaba – cuya apariencia era más bien la de una mazmorra – y todos los que estaban a su alrededor parecían sostener una discusión enérgica y acalorada…

¿Un momento? ¿¡Acalorada!?

Literalmente tuvo que pellizcarse con fuerza antes de convencerse de que no estaba alucinando después de todo ¿cómo es posible que los vulcanos discutan de manera acalorada_ lógicamente_?

La pregunta no tuvo la oportunidad de rondar mucho tiempo en su mente. Uno de los vulcanos lo miró fijamente y la expresión en su rostro era más que sólo amenazadora; dos de los otros vulcanos se acercaron entonces blandiendo dos palos terminados en cuchillas curvas, otros dos vulcanos en tanto prácticamente sujetaron a Spock obligándolo a retroceder con el filo amenazador de un cuchillo presionando en su vientre – justo sobre el corazón.

Siendo quien era Jim se puso en pie de un solo salto y trató de defenderse, pero al observar que ante su reacción el cuchillo se estrechó peligrosamente contra Spock obligó a sus músculos a contenerse, uno de los vulcanos que sujetaban a Spock – cuya inquietud era más que patente – lo miró entonces de un modo extraño… sin poder defenderse los vulcanos lo sujetaron con fuerza – demasiada fuerza si es que pedían su opinión – obligándolo a caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra. La extraña arma se posicionó entonces sobre él y comenzó a descender sobre su figura inmóvil con extrema lentitud cuando…

-¡Stollen! – el grito del que sujetaba a Spock llegó al mismo tiempo que del pecho del primer oficial escapaba una especie de rugido ronco tan amenazador que hizo que la sangre de Jim vibrara.

Al mismo tiempo la parte filosa del arma se detuvo justo sobre el rostro de Kirk.

De los labios de aquel que había ordenado atacar al humano salió un siseo muy ofendido en dirección de Spock, pero el mitad vulcano se irguió tal vez más recto de lo que Jim lo había visto alguna vez y fijó su vista en el otro individuo a su lado.

-Hay otra salida posible – habló entonces este en estándar – podemos recurrir al _Kal-se-ral_.

-¿Kal-se-ral? Jim no tenía idea de lo que era eso pero a juzgar por la forma en que los hombros de Spock se pusieron aún más rígidos de lo que ya estaban tenía que ser algo verdaderamente grave…

Y hasta ahí. Los individuos que lo sujetaban le obligaron a ponerse de pie y sin disminuir la fuerza del agarre lo posicionaron delante de Spock, los ojos de este sin embargo se negaron a cumplir con los suyos.

-Él es mi oficial superior en la Flota Estelar – habló Spock con voz sofocada – el Kal-se-ral sería…

-Nosotros no nos regimos por las leyes de la Federación – habló entonces el mismo vulcano que había intervenido con anterioridad – y aquellos que no son nuestros aliados son enemigos. Puedes o no tomar este sagrado ritual Spock pero aun si no has vivido de acuerdo a nuestras leyes las conoces bien y sabes lo que sucederá con él si te rehúsas a dar tu amparo.

_¿Amparo? ¿Lo que sucederá con él?_ La mente de Jim tenía más de unos cuantos problemas para comprender la situación y el hecho de que Spock estaba ahora más pálido de lo que lo había visto nunca no ayudaba nada en absoluto.

-Kal-se-ral mi Ne ki´ne.

¿Spock pálido? No, ahora que pronunció esas palabras el color verde le había subido hasta las puntas de las orejas… y Jim luchó con su propio sonrojo… algo en la palabra Ne ki´ne resultaba extrañamente… acogedor.

-Entonces así se hará – gruñó prácticamente el otro vulcano – James Tiberius Kirk – le habló directamente por primera vez – no olvides que tu vida está en nuestras manos.

Después de pronunciadas esas palabras todos los vulcanos salieron de la habitación dejando a un aturdido Jim Kirk tirado en el suelo de piedra. Por lo general Jim se preocuparía de buscar un escape, pero en las circunstancias en que estaban irremediablemente su mayor preocupación era Spock…

Calculó que habían pasado unas dos horas desde que el primer oficial había sido arrastrado fuera de la habitación – cuyas puertas comprobó varias veces que estaban firmemente cerradas – hasta el momento en que un leve crujido se escuchó y el mitad vulcano penetró en la habitación vestido con una túnica extraña y cubierta de signos ceremoniales que Jim no estaba seguro de haber visto alguna vez.

-¿Spock?

-Capitán – la respuesta llegó en un tono tenso muy diferente a la ligera juguetonería a la que últimamente habían sido capaces de progresar en los ratos fuera de servicio… Jim se puso aún más nervioso.

-¿Y? ¿Qué está pasando Spock? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hirieron? ¿Quiénes son ellos?...

-Respondiendo a sus preguntas tres y cuatro mis condiciones físicas son óptimas y no presento lesiones que requieran cualquier variante de atención médica… sobre el resto de sus preguntas temo capitán que usted debe venir conmigo.

Spock no dio a Jim la oportunidad de preguntar por dónde iban a salir, en lugar de eso sujetó sus manos firmemente y lo jaló en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Spock que…?

Sus palabras murieron de asombro cuando notó que varios de los ocupantes vulcanos despejaban su paso. Llegó por un momento a pensar que su equipo los había localizado y negociado con sus captores cuando el mismo vulcano que antes había hablado del Kal-se-ral abrió una puerta de gravados extraños y Spock prácticamente lo empujó dentro.

-¿Spock?

Un grito escapó de la garganta de Jim cuando los dedos aprisionaron su muñeca con la fuerza de un grillete. Antes de que cualquier idea coherente se formara en su cerebro sus instintos tomaron el control absoluto y lanzó una patada verdaderamente potente en dirección del otro hombre, no obstante este logró capturar su espinilla tirando fuerte y sin por eso soltar su muñeca, lo que hizo al humano perder el equilibrio. Antes de que el cuerpo del humano azotara contra el piso aquel que acababa de agredirlo lo levantó prácticamente acunándole entre sus brazos.

En ese momento sus ojos se encontraron. Las respiraciones entrecortadas enganchándose, la tensión en el aire dispuesta a ser cortada con un cuchillo.

-Joder – exclamó Jim – Spock ¿qué demonios está pasando?

El mitad vulcano no se atrevió a responder, en lugar de eso miró detrás de su capitán, directamente a la cama forrada de lazos y al pensar en la utilidad que tendrían dichos instrumentos su piel se erizó.

-¿Spock?

Los ojos de Jim estaban llenos de miedo y fijos en él, pero ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Es qué había palabras que pudieran justificar el horror que estaba por cometer?

-Spock, por favor, dime de una buena vez que mierda está pasando…

Sus labios se silenciaron cuando su espalda chocó duramente contra las mantas suaves de la cama.

-Capitán, yo… - Spock estaba en una perdida para las palabras. Sabía que lo que iba a suceder a continuación no podía ser evitado pero no por eso la culpa anticipada quemaba con menor intensidad.

Y junto con la culpa estaban la inseguridad y el temor; el temor a traicionar al hombre que era su único amigo… y su cuerpo volvió a temblar con una horrible reacción emocional. Los ojos de Jim se fijaban en él con auténtica expectación pero no con desconfianza, y por eso lo que estaba por hacer dolía aún más.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando Spock? – la voz de Jim sonaba entrecortada, pero por una vez Spock sabía que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para tranquilizar a su capitán.

-Jim – se estremeció notando la duda en su propia voz – estamos en una situación… delicada, por decir lo menos.

-Spock, ya noté eso. Ahora si no le molesta – el tono evidentemente sarcástico – tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que me explique cuál es la "situación delicada" ¿le molestaría hablar ahora y dejar que me ponga de pie?

-De hecho capitán, preferiría que nunca tuviera que pronunciar las palabras que son necesarias para aclarar los hechos en los que nos encontramos inmiscuidos.

El tono del mitad vulcano era tan lúgubre que Jim perdió cualquier indicio de ganas de ser sarcástico y el hecho de que no se apartaba ni una pulgada para permitirle ponerse en pie era otro indicio preocupante.

-Ok, esto es grave. Escúpalo ya o terminaré volviéndome loco.

La forma en que Spock se mordió los labios era el gesto más humano que Kirk le había visto hacer alguna vez. Por un momento se preguntó si sería saludable seguir insistiendo cuando las palabras de Spock llegaron vacías y mecanizadas.

-Nuestros captores son un grupo de renegados vulcanos que descienden de los opositores a las reformas de Surak… el estilo de vida que practican es totalmente acorde a las antiguas tradiciones de los clanes bélicos de Vulcano y lo son así también sus ideologías.

-Déjeme adivinar: no les ha gustado ni un poco que perturbáramos su tranquilidad entrando aquí ¿verdad?

Spock negó con la cabeza.

-Estaríamos muertos a estas alturas pero – no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente – mi hermano está entre los miembros del clan y ha intercedido en mi favor…

-¡Espera un momento! ¿Tu hermano? ¿Tienes un hermano?

-Sí… Sybon es mi medio hermano por parte de mi padre… él se opuso a las enseñanzas de Surak desde muy joven y huyó de casa para abrazar la emoción y unirse a los relegados. La destrucción de Vulcano ha sido para ellos la razón que necesitaban para fracturar completamente su relación con el resto de nuestro pueblo.

-Lo que me da a entender que no respetan la autoridad de la Flota.

-No son enemigos de la Federación de Planetas Unidos o de alguna de sus instituciones dependientes pero tampoco se acatan a sus normas, moral, ética o leyes.

-Y es ahí donde la cosa se pone interesante ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros y con esa cosa del Kal-se-ral?

Spock contuvo un grito de desesperación con tanto éxito que su exterior se mantuvo inexpresivo.

-Como se lo expliqué este clan se acata a las costumbres anteriores a Surak, de acuerdo a esas costumbres usted y yo debimos de ser interrogados y posteriormente asesinados… la intervención de Sybon a mi favor fue suficiente para salvar mi vida pero en cuanto a usted no existe una verdadera razón para mantenerlo a salvo – la última parte de la frase quemó en sus labios.

-Y entonces ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?

Spock no demostró lo sorprendido que estaba de la tranquilidad que ahora demostraba Kirk pero el más sorprendido era el propio Jim; sorprendido ante todo porque pese a que como persona había defendido siempre su vida ahora el hecho de que Spock estaba completamente a salvo resultaba una especie de calma bienvenida en el ajetreo constante de su vida.

-Ya que todos aquí se niegan a respetar su autoridad como capitán de la Flota la única opción que tenemos para salvar su vida es darle un estatus, este lo puede proteger por muy bajo que sea… pero para otorgar un estatus entre rebeldes la única forma posible es recibirlo de alguien con cierta autoridad. Sybon aun como miembro del clan no está facultado para otorgar ningún tipo de estatus pero como ya he mencionado tiene el reconocimiento suficiente como para salvar mi vida… el concepto de Ne ki´ne que he invocado con anterioridad hace referencia al concepto vulcano de compañeros de armas y está destinado a hacer saber a cualquiera (amigo o enemigo) que nuestros destinos están enlazados y la suerte destinada para uno de nosotros será enfrentada por ambos.

-Spock… - lo que tenía que decir Jim sentía que moría en su garganta ¿qué es lo que estaba diciendo Spock? ¿Decía acaso que sentía exactamente lo mismo que él? ¡No! no podía ser cierto, es decir, siempre… no. Era lo mejor para su propia salud mental dejar de pensar en ese mismo momento.

-Que yo lo considere mi compañero de armas no lo salvará en este momento capitán, pero si a los ojos de los líderes del clan se demuestra mediante el Kal-se-ral que nuestro lazo es genuino entonces la suerte de ambos será compartida.

-Ok, eso es una buena noticia, pero Spock… gracias en verdad pero si puedes salvarte sin tener que arriesgar tu vida por mí debes hacerlo… es decir, si ellos deciden que deben matarnos a ambos entonces…

-Eso no pasará. Sybon es después de todo miembro de este clan y como tal tiene la facultad de pedir clemencia por nosotros, ya que ninguno de los dos hemos incurrido en alguna falta o agresión a cualquier miembro del clan la clemencia no tiene porqué ser negada.

-¿Y después?

-Seremos prisioneros hasta que cualquier variable determine un cambio en las circunstancias, pero permaneceremos con vida.

Jim sonrió levemente pero esa sonrisa no fue compartida por Spock.

-Hey ¿por qué esa cara larga? Es una buena noticia que podemos cuidarnos de esta por lo menos por un rato ¿no lo crees?

De pronto Jim ya no estaba tan seguro de sí mismo. Spock le estaba mirando de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes, con los ojos obscurecidos, el rostro atizado de verde y una extraña energía que parecía emanar de cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo; esa energía era pesada y a la vez que lo emocionaba lo hacía sentir calmado… y sin embargo de pronto fue híper consciente de que Spock no se había retirado ni un solo centímetro de sobre él.

-Spock – susurró sin darse cuenta de cómo la piel del vulcaniano se estremecía sintiendo el rose de su aliento – creo que sería lo mejor si me das un poquitín de espacio.

-No puedo – la respuesta llegó estrangulada y sufrida como Jim estaba seguro de no haberla oído así antes – capitán… Jim, el Kal-se-ral es un pacto de confianza total y absoluta. Yo… es mi deber como tu primer oficial y como tu amigo para protegerte, pero de fallar esta prueba tu vida se perderá y no sé ni siquiera como comenzar.

-No debes presionarte Spock, confío en ti y sé que confías en mí, ahora de verdad que mis lentes de contacto pican y me ponen de mal humor y tengo dificultades para entender cómo es que no dejándome poner de pie nos ayudará a encontrar una solución ¿me dejas levantarme por favor?

Jim trató sutilmente de ponerse en pie pasando por el flanco de Spock pero las manos de su primer oficial sujetaron sus muñecas de nueva cuenta y ambos brazos terminaron sobre su cabeza firmemente clavados en las mantas de la cama.

-No has entendido – le susurró Spock – capitán, Kal-se-ral es un voto de confianza otorgado por una tradición milenaria que garantizó la supervivencia de los clanes en tiempo de guerra y muerte… no es una costumbre que apruebo o de la que cualquier vulcano lógico en la actualidad se sienta orgulloso pero en este momento es la única manera de salvar tu vida.

-Spock, deja de rodear la situación y habla de frente.

-Temo capitán que Kal-se-ral significa demostrar que confías en mí y que yo devuelvo esa confianza… - basta de rodeos, la cuestión no podía ser evitada por más tiempo… y eso no previno que su piel se obscureciera en un verde que Jim estaba seguro competiría sin problemas con el de Gaila en cualquier día del año - … a través de una prueba ritual en la que debes confiarme tu mente y tu cuerpo.

Las palabras sonaban ajenas, incomprensibles en un idioma extranjero porque ¿qué acababa de decir Spock? No. Jim creía saber lo que escuchó basándose en lo que Spock pronunció y en las evidencias físicas de un vulcano presionándolo contra la cama pero ¡Hola! No podía ser que de verdad Spock dijo lo que Jim entendió que dijo ¿o sí?

-Mierda – lo único que se le ocurrió decir – no… no puede ser que hables de "confiar" en el sentido que estoy pensando ¿verdad? Es decir, los vulcanos no… ¡que rayos Spock! No puede ser que hables de – nunca en la vida le había costado tanto pronunciar la palabra –sexo ¿verdad?

La ceja inclinada que obtuvo en respuesta no era nada tranquilizadora.

-Es de hecho lo que quiero decir… en el sentido amplío de la palabra.

Un estremecimiento de Dios sabe qué recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Jim. Como reacción Spock finalmente soltó su agarre y se retiró un par de pasos dando a Jim espacio más que suficiente para por lo menos sentarse en el borde de la cama sin que sus pieles entraran en contacto.

-Mierda – exclamó Jim tras un rato de incómodo silencio.

-Estos túneles son amplios y los instrumentos de Enterprise se verán bloqueados por localizarse las instalaciones bajo tierra; podrían pasar varios días más antes de que nos localicen y Sybon me ha dado a entender que su clan no tiene planes inmediatos para hacer contacto con la Flota. Para cuando se nos presente la más mínima probabilidad de fuga capitán es seguro que estarás muerto si no hacemos esto ahora.

Los ojos del humano se fijaron en su primer oficial; por más que le gustaría poder enfadarse con Spock la sinceridad del mitad vulcano era sencillamente innegable.

-Spock yo… no sé qué pensar. ¿Será que puedes por lo menos explicarme esto que está pasando y lo que sea que esa cosa de Kal-se-ral… demonios, siquiera podrá pronunciar la palabra sin temblar?

Spock contuvo un suspiro y resistió el impulso que en los últimos tres años de trabajar codo a codo con Jim se había forjado de acercarse a su rostro para hablar con más familiaridad.

-En realidad no es algo tan complejo: en este ritual debes dejarme marcar con cicatrices tu cuerpo para después tomarte de manera íntima y debes también darme acceso superficial a tu mente – no le pasó desapercibido en nuevo escalofrío que sacudió el cuerpo de Jim – tenemos ocho horas para eso y Sybon revisará las evidencias terminado ese tiempo.

Las mejillas de Jim se enrojecieron ferozmente.

-Los vulcanos pre-Surak tenía por lo visto muy poco respeto por la privacidad ajena.

-La cultura de esa época era diferente, la "privacidad" se ha siempre respetado de manera rigurosa pero este ritual tiene caracteres muy específicos en cuanto a su realización.

Jim miró al vulcano directamente a los ojos.

-¿Vas a entrar a mis recuerdos?

-Negativo, sólo recogería las emociones más superficiales y el "color" de su mente, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

-¿Qué pasará si me rehúso Spock?

-Sírvase aclarar.

-Es una pregunta simple. Si me niego a participar en el Kal-se-ral ¿qué harás tú?

-Te seguiré Jim – la respuesta llegó sin titubeos ni falsedades – no podrá atreverme a hacerte un daño tan grave como el que implicaría hacer esto a la fuerza – el verde otra vez en su rostro y las manos apretadas en puños ante la idea de cometer un insulto tan grave – te seguiré en la decisión que quieras tomar y si es eso es necesario ayudaré a que comencemos a trazar un plan de fuga en este mismo momento.

-Sólo conseguirás que te maten.

¿Aún después de lo que le había dicho podía seguirse preocupando por él? En definitiva que después de tres años de conocerlo Spock no podía dejar de sorprenderse del proteccionismo y desinterés de Jim.

-Tenía entendido que usted no creía en escenarios sin salida, capitán.

Y el humano miró al vulcano entonces de una manera en que Spock estaba seguro que nadie – salvo tal vez su madre – lo había mirado antes.

-Aceptaste llevar a cabo el ritual – no era una pregunta sino una certeza – ¿por qué?

-Porque eres mi amigo.

-Lo haré – dijo entonces Kirk con la voz aguda a más no poder – yo sé… que puedo confiar en ti.

La ceja de Spock se arqueó.

-¿Estás seguro?

Y entonces la respuesta de Jim no llegó con una palabra, sino con una de esas sonrisas burlonas y confiadas que para el vulcano eran infranqueablemente sentencias de respuesta emocional.

-Ponme a prueba, comandante.


	3. CONSECUENCIAS

_**Mmm…. Antes que nada lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar. Además de mucho trabajo en la escuela mi familia y yo estamos atravesando por un momento muy duro y realmente no había tenido nada de tiempo para trabajar en esta que es mi gran pasión.**_

_**Espero que les guste (y por ende que no me tiren demasiados jitomatazos ;) cualquier observación/jalón de orejas/crítica constructiva sólo tienen que decirlo…).**_

_El gusto de Jim Kirk por las mujeres era un hecho conocido, el que en su juventud había salido también con algunos chicos no. Y no era porque Jim alguna vez intentó negar lo mucho que algunos hombres le atraían, sino porque el primer y último chico con el que había tenido algo serio había fallecido en Tarsus IV en medio de una estúpida balacera… y de algún modo su imagen siempre se interponía entre él y cualquiera al que se acercara con intenciones de algo medianamente íntimo._

_Spock ahora era un asunto completamente diferente._

_Eso es lógico – pensó Jim dándose un golpe mental – en primer lugar ahora morirás si no lo aceptas, y en segundo lugar Spock es un amigo cercano…_

_Aunque el concepto "amigo" en verdad que resultaba totalmente fuera de contexto. Un amigo era como Huesos, es decir, alguien que puede gritarte de vez en cuando pero sin dejar de cuidarte y de preocuparse por ti. Un amigo generalmente te da una palmada en el hombro, no…_

_Un bufido de dolor escapó de sus labios y Spock retrocedió con pesar; las mejillas no se distinguían esmeralda debido sólo a la obscuridad, los labios y los dientes normalmente impecables manchados ahora de sangre roja, la lengua –áspera como la de un gato – tenía un sabor metálico después de haber repasado la piel rota en un intento de anestesiar la herida._

_-Le pido una disculpa capitán – anunció intentando controlar el tono ahogado de su voz – esto es…_

_-Necesario – completó la frase Jim sin volver el rostro hacía él – todo está bien, ya me lo habías advertido._

_¿Cómo se supone que debía responder a eso?_

_Sin tener realmente las palabras adecuadas Spock empujó suavemente la figura desnuda de Jim contra las sábanas de una tela más suave que la seda misma. El humano se acomodó con dificultad sin dejar de dar la espalda al mitad vulcano, aunque eso no era del todo su culpa sino que las ataduras que rodeaban sus muñecas y que estaban aseguradas debajo de la cama tenían parte de la responsabilidad._

_-¿Está usted seguro de esto, capitán?_

_-Te dije Spock que confiaba en ti._

_Tomando eso como una confirmación el vulcano presionó su propia desnudez contra la piel del humano tratando desesperadamente de pasar por alto la forma en que este tragó aire al sentirse totalmente envuelto por el calor sobrehumano de la especie ajena._

_-Una cosa más Spock – casi gimió Jim cuando la erección de Spock rozó el interior de sus muslos._

_-¿Sí? – por más que intentó dar una respuesta neutral el contacto repentino con la piel de Kirk también lo había dejado sin aliento… era el contacto más íntimo que había tenido con cualquiera desde que su relación con Nyota llegó a su fin._

_-Este no es el momento de llamarme "capitán"._

…

Cuando Jim despertó lo hizo con el contacto suave de las manos de Spock en sus hombros y las memorias de su piel marmoleada nítidas en la mente; grabadas con fuego y oro.

-¿Spock?

-Cap… Jim debes despertar. Sybon entrará en cualquier momento.

-Mierda – susurró Jim tratando impulsivamente de moverse y dándose cuenta de lo mucho que sus músculos dolían – mmm… supongo que aún no es buen momento para quitarme estas cuerdas ¿verdad?

-Sólo Sybon, en reconocimiento a la condición que compartimos, podrá soltar las ataduras.

-Ok, supongo entonces que no puedes aflojarlas un poquito para…

Antes de que terminara la frase el color le subió al rostro cuando Spock deslizó una pieza de ropa interior entre sus piernas y con un toque casi fugaz la ajustó a sus caderas, en ese mismo momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sybon entró vistiendo una túnica muy similar a la que Spock había usado antes y que ahora volvía a cubrir su cuerpo, con la diferencia de que diversas piezas militares adornaban los hombros y el abdomen.

Inicialmente Jim pensó que la inspección de Sybon sería humillante. Era una grata sorpresa que se había equivocado al respecto, lo que sin embargo no quitaba que era incómodo.

Los dedos de Sybon se trasladaron con la ligereza de plumas a la cicatriz que se le había hecho en la unión del hombro con el cuello y Jim sintió que su piel se erizaba sólo de recordar como los dedos de Spock habían sido completamente diferentes, palpando su piel metódicamente, con interés casi científico y acariciado con ternura cada terminación nerviosa medianamente sensible…

No. No. No. No era el momento de pensar en eso.

Sabiendo que los vulcanos eran telepatas táctiles Jim se obligó a mantener la mente en blanco el resto del tiempo que los dedos del vulcano viajaron con gracia sobre su piel. Cuando menos lo esperaba las manos de Sybon llegaron hasta las cuerdas que le rodeaban las muñecas y lo siguiente que supo es que estas estaban finalmente libres. Siguiendo sus mejores instintos se dio la vuelta y masajeando los tendones adoloridos se sentó en la cama ignorando de manera realmente heroica el ardor de su trasero…

Los dedos de Sybon rozaron suavemente su frente y Jim jadeó de sorpresa, al mismo tiempo del pecho de Spock escapó un rugido sordo. La expresión del vulcano de sangre completa era sin embargo bastante relajada y podría decirse que incluso alegre.

-Ahora te reconozco como Ne ki´ne de mi hermano Spock, James Tiberius Kirk… y como tal – se acercó a sus orejas para susurrar – te deseo la felicidad.

Diciendo eso tomó porte rígido, caminó hacía Spock cambiando algunas impresiones con él en vulcano – lo que sea que se haya dicho por cierto que hizo a Spock volverse verde como un pepino – y salió de la habitación. El medio vulcano entonces recogió de una mesa en el centro de la habitación una túnica similar a la que llevaba puesta tendiéndosela a Jim pero evitando hacer contacto visual con él.

-Sybon nos hace una invitación a compartir con él el almuerzo en su habitación.

-¿Podemos salir de aquí? Pensé que seríamos mantenidos en calidad de prisioneros.

-Sybon al parecer ha conseguido que seamos reconocidos como sus prisioneros, tiene por tanto el derecho de tener una atención especial para nosotros.

Mientras Jim consideraba la posibilidad sus ojos descendieron ligeramente fijándose en las manos de su primer oficial.

_Esas manos._

Fue verdaderamente algo involuntario que por su mente cruzaran recuerdos donde las habilidades táctiles de esas manos se involucraban, recuerdos del calor de esas manos sobre sus glúteos, acariciando, masajeando, pellizcando, explorando, prácticamente bailando dejando a su paso una estela de calor…

-Cap… Jim ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh? Ah sí, no te preocupes Spock. ¿Vas a… vamos a aceptar la invitación de tu hermano?

-No veo una razón lógica para negar su ofrecimiento, además sería una oportunidad impecable para analizar los espacios de vivienda del clan.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón. En el tiempo que estuviste con todos ellos antes de ir por mí – no pudo evitar el sonrojarse – ¿por casualidad no te fijaste en algún detalle útil?

-Ninguno del que podríamos auxiliarnos.

-Bien, supongo entonces que el almuerzo no va a hacernos ningún mal.

-De hecho – el verde regresó ferozmente a las mejillas de Spock – en tanto es mejor si limpiamos tu persona Jim.

Spock tomó de la misma mesa un frasco con un líquido amberino y un paño acercándose al humano con la intención de asearlo… Jim retrocedió al toque con las mejillas coloreadas de vergüenza.

…..

**Bitácora del capitán interino, Montogomenory Scott. Complementario. Fecha Estelar 2263.04:** Han transcurrido casi 20 horas desde que logramos el último contacto con el capitán Kirk y el comandante Spock. Tres grupos de rescate han descendido ya a la superficie del planeta auxiliados de un sistema especial que diseñé con el fin de poder establecer contacto con el transportador aun estando bajo tierra, temo sin embargo que hasta el momento no hemos recibido noticias sobre su paradero a pesar de que el señor Chekov ha realizado numerosas triangulaciones sobre sus posibles paraderos.

La teniente Uhura ha examinado cuidadosamente las muestras de escritura e iconografía encontradas por el equipo de seguridad, lo mismo que el comandante Spock, coincide en que estas corresponden a escritura del antiguo Alto Vulcano.

Una vez cerrada la bitácora Scotty soltó un suspiro y se recargó en la silla del capitán rogando a Dios por poder levantarse pronto de ella. A su derecha estaba de pie el doctor McCoy y a juzgar por la mueca en su rostro que él se encontraba igual o más descontento de tener que estar en el puente de mando, aunque era comprensible que no iba a moverse de ahí hasta ver aparecer a Jim y al primer oficial vulcano.

-Sé que este no es asunto mío doctor, pero ¿no sería bueno para usted descansar un poco? – fue la voz suave de Uhura la que rompió el relativo silencio del puente.

-Valoro su preocupación Uhura pero no tengo sueño.

La teniente soltó un suspiro. Tres años antes cuando McCoy contrabandeó a Kirk dentro del Enterprise excusando una enfermedad no se habría preocupado por el médico de mal carácter pero ahora estaba sin duda muy inquieta de verlo malpasarse.

En ese mismo momento se escuchó un saludo al otro lado de la línea de comunicación.

_-Giotto a Enterprise, repito: Giotto a Enterprise, contesten por favor._

-Aquí puente de mando del Enterprise, informe teniente Giotto.

-Hemos localizado señales del capitán y del comandante Spock, pero parece que se encuentran rodeados completamente por un equipo de seguridad, solicito refuerzos y el permiso para intentar la operación de rescate.

El estómago de todos en el puente de tambaleó, si de alivio o de preocupación no podrían decirlo.

-Permiso concedido teniente Giotto, informe sus coordenadas los refuerzos llegarán a la brevedad.

Después de eso no hubo más cosas que se dijeran. McCoy se retiró a la enfermería para repasar por quinta vez cualquier instrumental médico que pudiera llegar a ser necesario, Scotty enfocó todos sus esfuerzos en la supervisión del transportador, Chekov superviso la ejecución de las coordenadas de triangulación de las señales del equipo de Giotto y el resto sólo se enfocó en estar dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria…

Diez minutos, quince minutos, veinte minutos, veintidós minutos tuvieron que pasar antes de que se recibiera en el puente la más mínima alteración en las frecuencias…

Y entonces sucedió: la señal de alerta seguida por la señal emergente y la luz blanca del transportador rodeando a figuras informes… la luz se despejó y el equipo de seguridad se materializó en compañía del primer oficial y del capitán del Enterprise, ambos vestidos con ropas bastante… vulcanas, por utilizar de algún modo la palabra.

-¿Informes señor Giotto? – pidió Sulu una vez registró que sus amigos estaban en salvo.

-No ha habido complicaciones de ningún tipo – una extraña expresión en el rostro del teniente – todos los contrabandistas… no son contrabandistas.

-¿Disculpe?

-El teniente Giotto intenta expresar – intervino por primera vez Spock – que no se les puede denominar "contrabandistas" debido a que todos son oriundos de vulcano.

Y en definitiva que las expresiones de todos los que estaban a su alrededor "no tenían precio" (si es que se atrevía a utilizar un dicho humano).

-No entiendo – confesó McCoy con las hipoglucemias aun en mano.

-A grandes rasgos… - comenzó Jim.

-Eso es lo de menos, por ahora usted y el duende de orejas puntiagudas deben ir a la enfermería para comprobar que no pescaron una fiebre o algo así estando allí abajo.

A nadie le sorprendió que con esas palabras Jim hizo una mueca y se puso pálido, pero la repentina rigidez en los hombros de Spock sí fue una novedad.

-Huesos…

-¡Sin excusas! ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – de pronto se sentía preocupado.

-Doctor…

-Bueno, entre si se trata de una cosa u otra vamos a mi oficina.

-Pero Huesos si no estoy lesionado…

-¡Dije ahora!

Jim y Spock intercambiaron una mirada apesadumbrada y siguieron al médico sin rechistar.

La tripulación principal del Enterprise se sentía inquieta, aunque era un consuelo saber que los dos oficiales al mando estaban sanos y salvos en la enfermería (o por lo menos tan a salvo como cualquiera podía estar en presencia de Leonard McCoy), había habido algo inusualmente raro en la conducta de sus líderes; una especie de incomodidad que no sólo no era común sino que parecía presagio de problemas. Por supuesto ninguno de los oficiales podía siquiera imaginar que en ese mismo momento el comandante Spock se encontraba tratando de meditar en su habitación mientras que James Kirk y el oficial médico del Enterprise se miraban sin saber ni uno ni otro que esperar de la conversación.

-Lo que sea sólo escúpelo ya – se exasperó Huesos mirando a un Jim que prácticamente había ordenado a Spock retirarse y después corrió detrás del escritorio una vez que quedaron solos en su oficina.

-Huesos…

-¡Jim basta!

Con un suspiro de resignación Jim llegó hasta donde su amigo esgrimía peligrosamente el tricoder, en tanto este pasó por sus piernas no hubo señal de alarma pero todo el recorrido por su espalda y espalda baja la herramienta médica emitió un pitido sonoro.

-Por lo visto saliste de ahí sin lesiones peores a cortes superficiales y golpes – dijo el médico con el ceño fruncido y recogiendo de entre su instrumental el regenerador dérmico – bueno, quítate la ropa y me ocuparé de ello.

Luchando por no sonrojarse el rubio desabrochó con trabajos la túnica que llevaba puesta y al caer esta al suelo fue Huesos el que jadeó.

-¡Maldición Jim! Más te vale tener una muy buena excusa para tener marcas de dientes en la espalda ¿y eso? Jim esa cicatriz está demasiado cerca de la artería ¿qué demonios…?

-Tranquilo huesos, tengo una buena explicación.

Aunque ¿la tenía?

En su mente el sonido suave de la ropa de Spock siendo retirada del cuerpo extranjero y cayendo al piso había sido una razón casi tan válida como la de la sensación de los dedos largos anudando delicadamente alrededor de sus muñecas… en voz alta esas razones difícilmente podrían ser juzgadas de "buenas" o "convincentes".

-¿La tienes? ¡Dios Santo Jim! Podría justificar los golpes si me dijeras que luchaste ahí abajo, pero las marcas de dientes…

-Ok doctor, el informe que voy a rendir explica que el grupo de vulcanos que habita en ese planeta sigue una cultura diferente a la de las costumbres comunes de Vulcano… dejarles marcar esta cicatriz fue la prueba de que yo no era su enemigo y eso es todo. No hubo agresiones directas en nuestra contra que no puedan ser justificadas y tanto Spock como yo estamos bien ¿sí?

Pero había algo más y Leonard lo sabía.

-Jim, hay algo que no me estás diciendo ¿cierto?

Y tener que ocultarles cosas a sus amigos era algo que a Jim le dolía, pero lo que había pasado en ese planeta simplemente no era fácil de entender.

-Relájate Huesos, no hay nada más que debas saber.

…..

La verdad siempre sale a la luz.

Ese ere un dicho humano con el que Spock no estaba de acuerdo porque – según su propia experiencia y sus investigaciones – algunas cosas jamás se develaban a los ojos del mundo sin importar su relevancia o el esmero con el que se las buscase.

_Y así mismo hay cosas que no deben ser descubiertas._

El pensamiento fue fugaz e ilógico, pero carecería de utilidad negar su existencia.

Para Spock era algo inevitable pensar en eso y analizarlo a fondo, después de todo, en efecto existen cosas que de ser descubiertas sólo lograrán causar daño… Jim Kirk era una prueba de ello. O mejor dicho lo que había pasado ente él y Jim era la prueba.

Aun sabiendo que era algo ilógico Spock había estado huyendo de los recuerdos; escapando su mente de quedar atrapado entre los suspiros profundos de Jim, entre sus gemidos de placer y de dolor, entre la potencia e intensidad de las emociones que viajaban ida y vuelta por la interacción de sus pieles, en la temperatura templada de su cuerpo… Y lo mismo que en los últimos tres días había fracasado.

En la intimidad de su habitación un gruñido de frustración fue permitido a escapar de sus labios a penas a tiempo, ya que segundos después un golpe se escuchó en su puerta y el mitad vulcano tuvo que forzarse a recobrar la compostura.

-Adelante.

Reconociendo el comando de voz la puerta se abrió y Leonard McCoy entró en la habitación con cara de fastidio.

-No hay alguna razón lógica que justifique su visita doctor – Spock no quería ser grosero, pero desde el día que regresaron al Enterprise la idead de que el médico perspicaz descubriera el secreto que Jim y él había acordado mantener le… inquietaba, por decir lo menos (no podía aterrarle o preocuparle dado que los vulcanos no sienten sus emociones).

-Duende, sabes que no estoy aquí por gusto. Jim sigue sin querer decirme nada lo mismo que usted, pero esa tensión que hay entre ustedes… el puente de mando nunca se había sentido así antes y noto cuando a mi mejor amigo algo le da vueltas la cabeza, además de que me atrevo a asegurar que tampoco usted ha estado bien. Lo que sea que haya pasado hace tres días en ese planeta loco los afectó de una manera que no entiendo y a menos que me digan lo que sucede no puedo hacer nada para ayudar.

-Ni el capitán ni yo resultamos lesionados de gravedad – "por lo menos no físicamente" puntualizó para sus adentros – por lo que su preocupación o posibilidades de intervención son innecesarias.

-Y volvemos con las evasiones – Leonard suspiró casi tan frustrado como Spock - está bien, no me digan nada pero voy a seguir insistiendo.

-Ilógico.

-Cuestión de perspectivas. En fin ¿te enteraste de nuestra nueva misión?

-Doctor, dado que soy el primer oficial del Enterprise sería ilógico si no supiera que se nos ha asignado para escoltar al doctor Tomas Leighton y su equipo para la convención interplanetaria agrícola.

-¿Y eso es todo lo que sabes?

Esa pregunta que formulada con el ceño fruncido llamó la atención de Spock – Sírvase aclarar.

-Oh, no es nada importante, ya sabes, sólo me preguntaba si Jim no te había dicho nada más al respecto.

-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?

-Tomas Leighton y él se conocen desde hace varios años… no es nada importante, tan sólo pensé que alguna vez lo había mencionado con usted.

Lo que el doctor acababa de decir picaba profundamente la curiosidad de Spock ¿Tomas Leighton amigo de James T. Kirk? Era extraño dado que no había en el expediente de Jim ninguna coincidencia con el currículo del famoso doctor Leighton. Pero bueno, se hablaba de Jim Kirk y tratándose de él que no parecía haber nunca nada imposible… el pensamiento de Spock volvió a viajar hacía la base rebelde, las paredes de piedra, el sonido de respiraciones ahogadas y la presión deliciosa del cuerpo de Jim envolviendo su miembro mientras el resto del cuerpo se empapaba de sudor salado…

-Le agradezco la información doctor – cortó el pensamiento bruscamente buscando desesperadamente un escape a la agitación que comenzó a embargarlo – pero los hechos son irrelevantes dados los parámetros de nuestra misión.

-Como tú digas duende – los ojos del médico lo observaban con vivo interés – en fin, dado que no vas a decirme lo que vine a preguntar es mejor si me marcho. Aunque ya sabe, si de pronto necesitas rendir un informe extraoficial de lo que pasó allá abajo sólo tienes que visitar la enfermería.

-No tengo tales intenciones doctor.

-Por ahora, señor Spock, pero en un futuro cercano ¿quién podría decirlo?

Spock aun trataba de dar sentido a esas palabras cuando el oficial médico abandonó su habitación.

…

-¡Tomas!

-¡JT!

El protocolo dictaba que el capitán debía dar al equipo científico una bienvenida formal permaneciendo de pie detrás de su línea de oficiales, pero ¡al diablo! En cuanto Tomas Leighton y el resto de los investigadores se materializaron en la plataforma el capitán del Enterprise y el afamado científico se lanzaron uno a los brazos del otro riendo sin control. El resto tanto de los oficiales como de los colaboradores de Leighton permanecían en sus sitios completamente incrédulos y confundidos, con la única excepción de Leonard McCoy (cuyo ceño era más suave que de costumbre) y de una mujer de vestimenta negra y cabello tintado de un azul que brillaba de manera extraña bajo las luces artificiales de la sala de transporte.

-James T. Kirk – la mujer se acercó a los dos hombres sin esperar invitación – es un placer verte.

-¿Mónica? – Jim la contempló por un momento como si tuviera ante sí a un fantasma y después se lanzó contra ella tal y como se había lanzado contra Leighton. La chica sin duda habría cedido haciendo a ambos caer de la plataforma de no ser porque ella se había lanzado en busca de Jim con la misma fuerza – Mónica ¿eres tú? – la voz de Jim vibraba con alegría – pero ¡caray! Vaya que has cambiado.

-Puede decirse exactamente lo mismo de ti. ¡Capitán de la Flota Estelar! Vaya ¿quién lo habría pensado? Aunque mírate: te ves bien en uniforme, eso ni como negarlo.

-Y tú sigues tan hermosa como siempre ¿cuál es tu secreto, pequeña Moni?

Aun cuando unos segundos después Jim recordó que era un capitán de la Flota y se dedicó a presentar formalmente a los miembros de la tripulación central recibiendo a cambio las cartas de identificación de los colaboradores del doctor Leighton todas las miradas permanecieron fijas en él. Spock en especial vigilaba cada uno de sus gestos, tomando nota con un enfado ilógico de la manera tan familiar en la que la mano de Kirk se envolvió en la cintura de esa mujer llamada Mónica.

Tal y como lo dictaba el protocolo Jim escoltó a los científicos al comedor de oficiales y trató con todos ellos en charlas más o menos informales sobre sus respectivos trabajos, pero fue constante para un observador atento que los ojos del capitán del Enterprise y los del doctor Leighton se encontraban con frecuencia. Lo que fue evidente aun para los no observadores sin embargo fue los constantes halagos de Jim hacía la mujer que Tomas había presentado como Mónica Blanchett.


	4. SECRETOS

La presencia de Mónica Blanchett a bordo del Enterprise era – para Spock – cada vez más intolerable.

El vulcano por supuesto sabía que tener cualquier tipo de aversión hacía una persona que directamente no ha infringido en cualquier comportamiento inadecuado era algo ilógico, pero eso en nada cambiaba el hecho de que la presencia de esa muchacha era intolerable.

Ahora, las razones para dicha aversión eran lógicas. Estaba en primer lugar el asunto de la higiene: mientras que el capitán era una persona excesivamente táctil era mujer llamada Blanchett aprovechaba cada instante en su cercanía para devolver sus toques fugaces, lo abrazaba por la cintura e incluso llegaba a colocarle las manos en la cara ¡que inconsciencia! El capitán tenía un sistema inmunológico delicado y las acciones de esa muchacha eran una verdadera imprudencia. Además de eso era una muchacha demasiado escandalosa que con los gritos que daba repentinamente – de manera general al ver a Jim – corría el riego de romper la concentración que los miembros de la tripulación debían mantener aun en los momentos de recreo y las áreas no restringidas. La impulsividad de Blanchett era otra razón para que Spock la considerara desagradable: el capitán ya era lo bastante impulsivo y expresivo sin la necesidad de que esa mujer se acercara y alentara o festejara sus locas ideas.

Pero si Spock quería ser honesto consigo mismo – que no lo quería realmente pero resultaba algo imposible de evitar – la verdadera razón de su antipatía ilógica – pues el mismo reconocía la falta de lógica en su sentir – era la manera tan natural en que lograba que afloraran las sonrisas de Jim Kirk. Spock no lo había visto sonreír jamás con tanta sinceridad como cuando sonreía en presencia de esa mujer.

Y hablando de esas sonrisas Jim estaba sonriendo justamente en ese momento.

-¡Oye! Jim deja de reírte ¿Es que tienes la más mínima idea de lo injusto que es esto? Es decir, tal vez sé jugar ajedrez pero tú eras el campeón del colegio.

Spock archivó esa pieza de información: Jim y Mónica habían asistido en algún momento al mismo colegio.

-Aja. Mónica, tú fuiste la que me pidió jugar la tercera partida de ajedrez.

-Si, bueno. Ese no es pretexto para aplastarme contundentemente por tercera vez.

El gesto que hacía Mónica era un tanto infantil pero en el mejor sentido de la palabra y el hecho de que los rasgos de la mujer resaltaban favorablemente hizo que Spock tuviera problemas para controlar – y ocultar – el repentino impulso que sentía de acercarse a la mesa central del salón de recreo y sacar a Jim lejos de ese lugar, y ante todo lejos de ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres jugar una vez más o aceptas la derrota?

Spock juzgó de inútil la propuesta de Jim: mientras que Mónica Blanchett había demostrado dominio de varias estrategias en el juego de ajedrez Jim era sin lugar a dudas un contrincante muy por encima del promedio.

-Yo jamás acepto la derrota, Jim Kirk – las palabras salidas de labios de la muchacha con inexplicable seriedad – pero de momento estoy agotada. ¿Te parece bien un receso en la batalla, JT?

JT. Ahí estaba otra vez ese apodo que escapaba de los labios tanto del doctor Leighton como de los de Mónica Blanchett en momentos de aparente descuido. La forma en que esas dos letras eran pronunciadas siempre disparaba una alarma en una parte del cerebro de Spock que el vulcano no podía precisar.

-Es una buena idea ¿nos vemos en la cena?

Spock sintió como una punzada se clavaba en su pecho: en la vieja rutina fomentada en los tres últimos años sería esa la noche en que se reuniría con el capitán para jugar una partida de ajedrez, pero claro, desde el Kal-se-ral ninguno de los dos había hecho el más mínimo intento de quedar solos en la misma habitación… ahora en lugar de eso Jim hacía planes para estar – innecesariamente – aún más tiempo con esa mujer.

-Por supuesto ¿en tu habitación o en la habitación de Tom?

Saber que el doctor Leighton estaría con ellos ayudó a calmar la molestia de Spock ya que lógicamente la presencia del superior directo de ella sería un impedimento para contactos más "íntimos" entre Kirk y Blanchett (y sólo pensar en las posibles implicaciones de eso hacía sentir enfermo a Spock).

-La habitación de Tomas.

-En ese caso debo retirarme – y con una sonrisa coqueta que a poco hizo a Spock perder el control de su expresión, Mónica Blanchett abandonó el salón de recreo.

….

El contacto de los dedos con la piel es algo inevitable cuando una persona se cambia de ropa. El contacto generalmente es tan rutinario que dejamos de darnos cuenta de su existencia; esta ocasión sin embargo en el momento en que las yemas de sus dedos rozaron las muñecas un repentino estremecimiento recorrió todo el brazo de Jim.

-No ahora – le susurró al cuarto vacío – no es el momento de pensar en esto.

Pero pensar era algo inevitable.

_El cuerpo de Spock era caliente, más caliente que el de cualquier otra persona con la que hubiera estado – independientemente de la especie – y era también pesado… un peso cómodo y delicioso que arrancó un gemido de su garganta al sentir ese peso caliente arrinconar su propia persona contra la ropa de cama._

_Sin poder evitarlo Jim había perdido el aliento al sentir las manos de Spock recorrerlo de manera puntual y precisa, pero no quería quejarse. Sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que no se suponía que debía disfrutar siquiera del Kal-se-ral ni adorar que lo tratasen como un delicado e importante objeto de estudio, pero Spock estaba haciendo de la experiencia algo delicioso a través de la forma en que amoldaba a él su cuerpo, de la fuerza sobrehumana con que conseguía inmovilizarlo sin esfuerzo aparente…_

_Y en ese justo momento lo sintió entrar._

_Era extraño: diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a experimentar con cualquier mujer pero fuera de la novedad de la sensación esta no era del todo desagradable. Spock era duro, contundente, cómodo. Doloroso y placentero a la vez… era, en una sola palabra: perfecto._

_Sintió sus propios dientes clavarse con fuerza en las sábanas para contener ese grito de placer y dolor que le estalló desde el fondo del alma y todo se volvió un mar de confusión… el vulcano esperó pacientemente, permitiendo a su cuerpo acostumbrarse a la intrusión antes de comenzar a moverse pero cuando lo hizo dolor y placer estallaron como una bomba y en ese caos de sensaciones llegó a sus oídos un sonido distante que no supo identificar, pero que estaba seguro de que se trataba de la voz de Spock susurrándole una palabra hermosa…_

…..

_T´hy´la._

Ahora Spock sabía que era inútil/ilógico seguir negando esa verdad.

Cuando su auto mayor le había dicho que Jim y él tendrían una amistad "que los definiría a ambos" el vulcano había tenido serias dudas, esas dudas se habían disipado a lo largo de los años mediante el trabajo codo a codo, las partidas de ajedrez, las conversaciones en tiempo de recreo, las carreras y escapes continuos en las misiones de descenso y las aventuras fuera de lógica que en más de tres años los habían atrapado. Y Spock había aprendido a apreciar a Jim como un amigo e incluso como un hermano (ese hermano de armas que nunca fue capaz de encontrar en Sybon o en cualquier otro de su propio clan)… pero el Kal-se-ral lo había cambiado todo.

En un principio porque se negaba a ver más allá de Nyota y después de terminada dicha relación porque la amistad con Jim estaba demasiado arraigada como para pensar siquiera en otras posibilidades, lo importante a fin de cuentas es que Spock no había considerado seriamente a James Tiberius Kirk como una opción de pareja… que el humano tampoco parecía haber considerado la opción fue – si lo reflexionaba a fondo – otro factor que le hizo pasar de largo la posibilidad.

Y entonces la vida de Jim pendió de un hilo (aunque eso no era novedad) y Spock, al tener que enfrentarse a una cultura cuyas costumbres sanguinarias conocía, supo (o mejor dicho reflexionó por vez primera) que haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su alocado capitán… Kal-se-ral había sido lo último que había cruzado por la mente de Spock cuando cayeron en poder de los vulcanos rebeldes pero entonces Jim había dicho que estaba dispuesto, que confiaba en él y las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente.

Cuando ambos cuerpos se habían unido en uno mismo los recuerdos que el vulcano guardaba de su capitán habían literalmente estallado en su cabeza llevándolo a un estasis que no se suponía que debía de experimentar… tan glorioso que lógicamente era prohibido y sin embargo ahí estaba él, alimentándose descaradamente de ese fruto prohibido y embriagador que era la sexualidad de su más cercano amigo.

Pero eso había sido sólo parte de.

Porque el paso siguiente en el Kal-se-ral no era menos íntimo: el contacto mental. Y el contacto con la mente de Jim – que él mismo estableció sin preguntar, dejándose llevar por el instinto una vez habiendo salido del cuerpo de su nuevo amante – había sido sorpresivo, delicioso, abrumador. Spock no había entrado hasta la profundidad de la conciencia de su amigo, pero el "color" de su mente era radiante, lleno de dinamismo y ante todo cálido… cálido como lo habían sido en su momento las arenas de Vulcano.

Y la mente de Jim se había agitado alrededor de su propia conciencia, acariciando, dando una bienvenida entusiasta y cordial. Acostumbrado desde su infancia temprana al rechazo de los vulcanos ajenos a su familia Spock no había sentido jamás algo así y tal sorpresa y novedad le hicieron jadear de emoción y de comodidad.

Lo que Spock realmente quería era dejarse llevar y penetrar hasta lo más profundo de la conciencia de Jim, conocer sus recuerdos, navegar entre las memorias compartidas y compartir en ellas sus propias sensaciones, deslizarse por su mente como se había dejado llevar por ese cuerpo salado y perfectamente frágil… pero no lo hizo. Recordando de manera inoportuna sus razones para las posiciones que ocupaban terminó el contacto mental dejando vagas evidencias de su estancia que Sybon podría reconocer sin necesidad de un análisis a fondo. Jim en este punto lucía agotado y confundido, aunque Spock culpó de esto último a la poca familiaridad del capitán con las fusiones mentales.

Para cuando el sentido común de Spock regresó y pudo comenzar a preocuparse por las posibles consecuencias de sus acciones era demasiado tarde: la compatibilidad mental se había registrado y su cuerpo se sentía cómodo y por primera vez sexualmente satisfecho. Mientras tanto Jim ya estaba profundamente dormido, sumido en una calma contrastante con su energía habitual de la que no despertó hasta que él mismo tuvo que llamarlo para recibir a Sybon.

En la mente de Spock reinaba en ese momento la confusión ¿qué acababa de hacer? La respuesta era tan evidente que preguntar resultaba absurdo, y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en cada posible consecuencia adversa que pudiese resultar de sus acciones… fue entonces cuando Sybon dictó su evaluación y todo lo que Spock podía hacer era aceptar esas palabras, escuchar la oferta que se les hacían para compartir los alimentos y viajar sus ojos nuevamente a Jim una vez que quedaron completamente solos en la habitación. El humano por cierto lo miraba confundido, dudoso; en pocas palabras como no estaba acostumbrado a que lo mirara.

Tratando de mejorar la situación el medio vulcano trató de arreglar – en la medida de lo posible – las cosas, y sin embargo sólo consiguió estropearlas más: para empezar recorrió el cuerpo de Jim con la vista en búsqueda de lesiones que debieran ser atendidas pero sólo descubrió la espalda y el vientre salpicados de rasguños – arañazos – que se habían producido por su repentina necesidad de sentirse más cerca de Jim; descansaba también en el punto de unión entre cuello y hombro una profunda marca de dientes que si bien no llegaría a infectarse – los fuertes anticuerpos de su saliva lo garantizaban – sí causaría dolores soportables hasta que cicatrizara… pero lo más humillante de todo era lo que Spock había escondido con la ropa interior que tan aprisa había ajustado al cuerpo de Jim con la única razón de que nadie viera tan glorioso cuerpo desnudo: los restos de ese fluido blanco que era vergonzosa evidencia del placer que había sentido al realizar la toma de posesión durante el Kal-se-ral.

Las evidencias de lo hecho resultaban de pronto insoportablemente eróticas y Spock supo que debía limpiarlas, ocultarlas tanto como resultase necesario…

Con calma externa pero hirviendo de pánico en su interior Spock intentó limpiar personalmente el sudor, la sangre seca y el semen del cuerpo de Jim, pero el humano retrocedió ante el gesto y Spock a poco estuvo de entrar en pánico al pensar que ese rechazo a su persona sería un remanente destinado a separarlo permanentemente de su capitán.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? – había preguntado Kirk con el color subiéndole prácticamente hasta los oídos.

Y fue entonces que Spock dio sentido a la situación dándole unas ilógicas ganas en el proceso de golpear su cabeza contra uno de los muros: limpiar el cuerpo de la pareja era costumbre de su clan, y era por tanto lógico que Kirk reaccionara con sorpresa, con incredulidad… con ese molesto rechazo que le hizo hervir la sangre de rabia y de pánico.

-Lo siento capitán. Es una costumbre vulcana.

Y después de eso había tenido que retroceder y ceder a Jim su propio espacio. El humano no le dijo que no lo llamara "capitán" y ese detalle había carcomido internamente a Spock, prolongando ilógicamente los segundos y minutos transcurridos hasta que llegó el momento de reunirse con Sybon. Spock esperaba que su hermano los distrajera o que dijera algo que de alguna manera pudiera relajar a Kirk, pero en lugar de eso…

-Tal parece que las cosas entre ustedes se dieron bastante bien – comentó distraídamente cuidando sólo de hablar en alto vulcano.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – había faltado poco para que se atragantara con lo que estaba comiendo.

-Creo que me entiendes Spock: por un lado tú te mostraste realmente muy territorial cuando toqué a este hombre para la inspección y por el otro tu Ne´kine está aquí contigo y no parece tener intenciones de matarte o de escapar sin ti… algunos suelen reaccionar mucho más hoscos o vengativos en lo referido a la consumación del Kal-se-ral pero me atrevo a decir que ustedes lo han asimilado de la manera correcta.

Spock observó de reojo el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Jim ante la palabra conocida de "Kal-se-ral" pero no dio muestra de reaccionar de cualquier manera impulsiva y el mitad vulcano decidió enfocar toda su atención en la conversación que sostenía con su hermano.

-Eso es porque tengo su confianza – afirmó en tono neutro – del mismo modo en que él tiene la mía.

Pero Sybon lo miraba como si pudiera ver los secretos de su katra, y sonrió de la manera abierta y descarada que los rebeldes solían hacerlo cuando enfrentaban a los que optaban por el Kohlinar.

-Realmente no había habido nada entre ustedes antes de hoy, pero puedo apostar lo que sea a que tenerlo para ti te ha gustado… y muy probablemente a él también, o de lo contrario no te miraría de reojo como lo está haciendo en este preciso momento.

Y si Sybon iba a pasar el resto de la comida poniéndolo al tanto de las reacciones de Jim de pronto la perspectiva de pasar ese tiempo juntos resultaba agradable… pero no fue posible porque el equipo de rescate del Enterprise llegó en ese momento y fue hora de volver a la nave y pagar por haber tomado a su amigo y capitán, hora de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones…

O eso creyó él.

El primer obstáculo a saltar fue por supuesto la inspección obligatoria del doctor McCoy, pero Jim de algún modo libró la situación con el médico y aunque Spock no conocía los detalles de lo que entre ellos habían conversado sí estaba seguro de que McCoy no sabía nada, o de lo contrario un reclamo o una denuncia se habrían hecho presentes sobre él.

Aun así el daño estaba ya hecho. O eso era lo que pensaba Spock, porque desde el Kal-se-ral la camaradería fácil, espontánea y natural que había habido entre capitán y primer oficial se había roto: ya no se reunían en sus tiempos de recreo, ya no discutían sobre cuestiones fascinantes, y si por algo las conversaciones en el puente regresaban a la rutina al terminar el turno terminaba también el ambiente de confianza. Por si fuera poco estaba ahora la presencia de Mónica Blanchett, esa mujer insoportablemente coqueta y cuyas características estéticas parecían embonar con los gustos personales de Jim… esa mujer que parecía querer a Jim Kirk para ella sin enterarse de que él era el único y perfecto T´hy´la de Spock.

Pero el mismo Jim no se daba por enterado de eso. Él no se daba cuenta o no tomaba importancia a que los ojos de Spock lo seguían siempre atentamente pero llenos de discreción, ni se enteraba siquiera del mar de rabia que surgía en el pecho del vulcano cuando reía en compañía de Blanchett. Jim no se daba cuenta y Spock no se atrevía a decir nada, porque si de algún modo su amistad lograba sobreponerse al Kal-se-ral Spock no estaba tan seguro de que fuera capaz de soportar el que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos, y estaba por otro lado completamente seguro de que la ansiedad provocada por estar junto a Kirk sin poder confesar sus sentimientos sería nada en comparación del dolor que le embargaría si Jim se enteraba de esos inoportunos sentimientos y tomaba la decisión de apartarlo de su lado. No. El hijo mitad humano del embajador Sarek decidió en ese momento que guardaría en secreto el descubrimiento de que James Tiberius Kirk era perfecta y totalmente compatible con él; guardaría el secreto de que era su T´hy´la.

Y sin embargo no por guardar el secreto eso significaba "hacerse a un lado" y dejar el camino libre para que Mónica Blanchett lo separara de esa persona a la que pertenecía.

…..

-Mónica…

-¿Sí?

Antes de hablar Tomas Leighton se obligó a serenar sus pensamientos ahogando cada inquietud en un profundo suspiro; cuando estuvo seguro de que podía hablar sin perder el control miró directamente a los ojos obscuros de su amiga.

-Mónica, yo no soy quien para juzgar, en verdad, pero ¿a dónde pretendes llegar coqueteando con JT de esa manera?

La mujer no se inmutó. No lo admitiría en voz alta paro había de hecho esperado que esa pregunta llegara mucho tiempo antes.

-La verdad me sorprende tu pregunta. Pensé que era un hecho conocido que él me ha gustado desde siempre.

-Sí, tu "amor" por él nunca ha sido discreto – habló no sin cierta ironía y rodó los ojos – pero eso no es lo que pregunté, y tú – hizo una pausa para señalarla con la copa de vino en mano – me entendiste perfectamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres escuchar Tomas?

-Sólo me pregunto hasta donde pretendes llegar con esto, es decir, ambos sabemos que JT se sintió muy afectado por – titubeó un momento – la muerte de él.

-Sí, la muerte de Orlando fue muy fuerte para todos nosotros y para él aún más que para el resto, pero han pasado realmente ya muchos años desde eso y estoy segura de que a Orlando no le molestaría que JT y yo estuviéramos juntos… él querría verlo feliz y eso es lo mismo que quiero yo.

-Mónica, mira no quiero molestarte pero si JT quisiera que pasara algo entre ustedes ya te habría buscado.

-¿Piensas que no lo sé? Tom, soy muchas cosas pero "idiota" ciertamente no entra en la descripción.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué sigues coqueteando con él?

-Porque lo quiero y porque me duele que no esté con nadie, que no haya encontrado ya una familia… Tom, si alguien merece una compensación por parte de esta puta vida esos somos nosotros. Tú tienes a tu esposa Agina y yo volví con mi madre pero él… no. La verdad es que por respeto a JT prefiero no decir en voz alta lo que estoy pensando acerca de su familia.

-Mónica…

-Con la pena pero tú sabes que es cierto.

-No estoy negándolo, simplemente… no lo sé, es sólo que sería… raro. Es decir ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos a la convención? ¿Tres días? ¿Dos y medio? ¿Y después? Si llegamos a nuestro destino y él no se decide ¿qué sigue después? ¿Te das cuenta siquiera de que sería muy duro para todos nosotros si llegaran a surgir entre ustedes cualquier clase de asperezas?

-Tomas, yo ya he hablado de esto con él. Las cosas están claras entre nosotros y llegamos al acuerdo de que si para el final del viaje nos damos cuenta de que no tenemos ni una sola oportunidad entonces nos despediremos como los hermanos que somos.

-Aja ¿tú estarás conforme con eso?

-Mira… puede que adore a JT con toda mi alma, pero eso no quiere decir que debo aferrarme a él como una idiota. Lo que no se da no se da y hasta ahí llega el asunto. No voy a perder una amistad de tantos años por algo tan trivial como un romance pasajero.

-Y si por otro lado las cosas entre ustedes funcionan…

-Entonces prepárate, porque me convertiré en la esposa de un capitán alocado y valiente que me llevará a conocer los confines más alejados y peligrosos del universo.

-Tú odias viajar.

-Bien, no importa. Por él haré lo que sea.

Y rematando con esa frase ambos amigos chocaron las copas y después brindaron a nombre de JT, el amigo y padre que les salvó la vida cuando estaban seguros de que ya no tenían ni una sola salida.

…..

_-¡JT! ¡Orlando!_

_Escuchó la voz de Mónica y fue más el instinto que la comprensión lo que lo hizo actuar: esa zanja que estaba a su lado se convirtió en la única posibilidad de salvación y se arrojó a ella sin pensar…el destello de los phasers a pocos centímetros de su cabeza se distinguió en ese momento pero cambió de posición con tanta rapidez que al caer sintió vértigo._

_Se escuchó a la distancia que alguien – Mónica seguramente – había disparado otro phaser y después de eso sólo se escuchó un chillido moribundo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Orlando no estaba a su lado._

_No – pensó con todas las fuerzas de su alma - ¡no! ¡No él! ¡Por favor que no sea él!_

_Pero como solía suceder en la superficie de Tarsus IV sus súplicas fueron ignoradas y al salir de la zanja sólo tuvo tiempo de registrar que aquel que les había disparado yacía tendido en el suelo mientras Mónica y Alex se acercaban empuñando los phasers robados… después lo vio a él: Orlando tendido en el suelo, con una quemadura de phaser peligrosamente cerca del corazón y los ojos aun abiertos pero apagando poco a poco su brillo._

_-Orlando... – el nombre salió de sus labios resecos casi sin voz, apagado por la tristeza._

_-Orlando… JT…_

_Mónica y Alex se acercaban mientras Nelly vigilaba a sus alrededores, pero los ojos de ese chico de pelo cobrizo que pronto moriría no se separaban de JT Kirk, y esa mirada que le dirigía era una a la que Jim estaba acostumbrado, una mirada que simple y sencillamente quería decir "ten mucho cuidado y recuerda que te quiero"._

_-No – intentó decirle con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas – no… por favor, no puedes dejarme._

_Pero sí que podía hacerlo. Orlando falleció en ese mismo momento y Jim sintió como esos parches que aquel chico había colocado tan cuidadosamente en su maltrecho corazón eran arrancados de golpe. La rabia y el dolor lo ahogaban, pero no podía gritar y desahogarse porque hacerlo significaría dar una señal para que los matasen a todos y tampoco podía comenzar a golpear objetos sin ton ni son pues era irritantemente consciente de que más tarde necesitaría esas fuerzas y por tanto no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar la poca energía que le sobraba… haciendo lo único que podía hacer acercó sus labios a los de ese muchacho que tanto había querido y los beso castamente con dulzura, después de eso se enjugó las lágrimas, tragó hasta el fondo sus gritos de dolor y dio a sus amigos la señal de que debían irse todos y abandonar el cadáver al ardiente sol, tal y como era su costumbre…_

Entonces despertó con un grito ahogado.

-Mierda – le susurró a la habitación vacía.

Jim Kirk estaba acostumbrado a las pesadillas y a despertar empapado en sudor, pero la presencia de Mónica y de Tomas de algún modo había avivado la intensidad de sus recuerdos, obligando a su mente a remembrar detalles olvidados y a centrarse repentinamente en episodios dolorosos que involucraran cualquier gesto familiar de sus amigos.

Por lo general ese era el problema de buscar la compañía de cualquier chico: cada hombre inevitablemente le recordaba a Orlando, y a su pasado doloroso con él…

Cada hombre excepto Spock.

Jim quiso gritar de frustración, cansado a más no poder de que todo lo que hacía inevitablemente llevara su pensamiento hacía Spock.

James Tiberius Kirk era sin duda alguna un gran capitán de la Flota Estelar, un genio informático, un conquistador perspicaz y un gran hombre bondadoso y desinteresado… pero era también un torpe emocional que temía más que nada a las nuevas heridas y que por lo mismo buscaba alejarse de la gente que intentaba entrar a su corazón. Spock ya había entrado y muy profundamente, como un amigo, como un hermano… y ahora Jim – o mejor dicho su odioso cuerpo calenturiento – consideraba que podían ser algo más y esa posibilidad resultaba a la vez demasiado cabronamente estúpida y jodidamente deliciosa como para dejarlo pensar en paz.

Y al sorprenderse a sí mismo pensando eso siseó de frustración y cerró los puños con fuerza.

La verdad que Kirk quería dejar de pensar en todo eso, pero inevitablemente su conversación con Mónica le inquietaba la mente.

_-Creo que no tienes mucho que pensar – le había dicho ella agitando su cabello con ese estilo único que había tenido desde que ambos eran compañeros de pupitre en clase de Matemáticas – no estoy hablando de matrimonio o de una sociedad, solo tenemos que probar y darnos cuenta de sí encajamos o no estando juntos._

_-Mónica…_

_-Mira, yo por mi parte estoy dispuesta a aceptarte tal y como eres sin pedir que cambies nada de ti y sé perfectamente que tú eres así para aceptar a las personas que te rodean. Kirk, por favor, ambos somos adultos y nos conocemos lo suficiente como para tener la confianza de hablarnos de frente; dime ya ¿qué es lo que te detiene?... no será…_

_-¿No será qué? ¿Qué quieres decirme?_

_-¿No será JT que hay alguien más que ya ha tomado tu corazón? ¿No estoy acaso interviniendo entre tú y alguien más? ¿Es eso?_

_Ante eso Jim tuvo que soltar una risa nerviosa._

_-Mónica, yo no estoy en una relación con nadie más._

_-No fue eso lo que dije._

_Y Jim tuvo que rodar los ojos y acomodarse el pelo al darse cuenta de cómo lo traicionaban sus palabras._

_-JT, mira yo sé que no tienes la obligación de darme explicaciones de nada, y yo soy la que te está pidiendo una oportunidad pero…_

_-Tal vez estoy un poco encaprichado por alguien – reconoció con esa seriedad repentina y nostálgica que sólo dejaba ver ante los que lo conocían bien – pero no es alguien con quien yo pueda estar._

_-¿Por qué no?_

"_Porque alguien como él jamás pensaría en algo serio con alguien como yo… y porque la verdad no estoy seguro de querer jugar una partida en la que tengo tanto que perder"._

_-Es… complicado._

_-¿Te das cuenta de lo trillado que suena esa frase, verdad? Pero no importa, si ahora no quieres hablar de eso conmigo voy a esperar a que estés listo… o a que te decidas a ir tras esa persona._

En la mente de Jim la idea de que Mónica fuera esa persona destinada a curar su soledad no dejaba de dar vueltas en altibajos que crispaban sus nervios y aceleraban lo latidos de su corazón. No obstante había una sensación amarga en todo eso: la sensación de que sólo utilizaría a su amiga y les haría daño a ambos, porque independientemente de que los años hubieran pasado y sus rumbos se separaran el recuerdo común del sufrimiento de Tarsus IV sería siempre un veneno listo para colarse por el más mínimo resquebraje que la voluntad de cualquiera de los dos presentase.

"_Y sin embargo – pensó con amargura – no haría daño. Después de todo si hemos de beber ese veneno por separado es mejor beberlo estando juntos."_

**¡Y por fin pude terminar otro capítulo!**

**Lo siento porque tardé demasiado y porque es muy corto, pero he tenido situaciones personales y familiares muy fuertes que no me han dejado la cabeza libre hasta ahora.**

**Un beso a todos y mis mejores deseos en este año que empieza (también y aunque suene trillado "que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad").**


	5. REALIDADES

Los brazos de Jim envolvieron a Mónica con fuerza y cariño y ella devolvía el abrazo con exactamente el mismo entusiasmo. La piel de sus rostros estaba en estrecho contacto y la nariz de Jim – que se hundía en el pelo de la chica – aspiraba entusiasmado de ese delicioso aroma floral que se formaba gracias a la combinación de shampoo de flores, perfume frutal y la propia esencia de ella. Ese momento era tan emotivo, tan íntimo que ambos deseaban que durase para siempre… pero, después de todo nada es eterno.

-Voy a extrañarte – susurró Blanchett una vez que (a regañadientes) tomó un paso de distancia de Jim – y lo digo en serio.

-Cuídate mucho Moni – respondió Kirk con la voz igualmente dolida. Había sido difícil decir también adiós a Tomas, pero el Enterprise había finalmente alcanzado la sede de la convención y el tiempo para convivir con sus viejos amigos había finalmente tocado a su fin.

-Si alguna vez necesitas algo – intervino Leighton – no olvides que para eso es que están los amigos.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Y si ustedes necesitan algo tienen como localizarme.

Spock permanecía pendiente de ese intercambio de palabras a pesar de que mantenía la misma postura de oficial vulcano que en él era tan clásica, pero dentro de sí se sentía aliviado; después de todo Mónica Blanchett dejaba el Enterprise y – lo más importante – dejaba a Jim.

-Mejor no hables o te tomaré la palabra – exclamó Mónica colocando muy junto a los labios de su amigo un beso prolongado de despedida y hablando en un tono lascivo que Jim sabía que era su versión de una broma pesada, pero que todos los demás (exceptuando a Tomas Leighton) interpretaron como una insinuación.

-Voy a extrañarlos.

-Y nosotros a ti… hasta pronto.

Las luces entonces cayeron sobre el equipo científico del doctor Leighton y todos se desvanecieron en millones de partículas que Jim sabía serían materializadas en la más importante cumbre agrícola de los planetas afiliados a la Federación.

-Hemos recibido nuevas órdenes del almirante Christopher Pike – trató Spock de llamar la atención de su capitán al notar la mirada llena de anhelo que dirigía a la cabina de transporte ahora vacía.

-Continué entonces señor Spock – la respuesta de Jim llegó distante, distraída.

-Se nos solicita para llevar un cargamento de suministros a Nueva Vulcano; debemos corregir el curso de inmediato.

-Comprendido. Señor Sulu ya escuchó: fije el curso de inmediato.

-Aye capitán.

Y así en apariencia las cosas a bordo del Enterprise volvían a la normalidad… sin embargo sólo los más cercanos a James Tiberius Kirk y al comandante Spock notaban que las cosas entre ellos seguían estando demasiado tensas.

…..

Jim Kirk estaba preocupado por Spock.

Su preocupación por supuesto no era lógica – o al menos estaba seguro de que eso es lo que su primer oficial le diría de encontrarse ahí junto a él – pero eso no atenuaba la creciente angustia que sentía en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en el mitad vulcano.

Ahora, para aclarar la situación hay que decir que Jim no había sabido nada de Spock en los últimos tres días; aunque tampoco tenía porqué, ya que después de todo tenían un permiso en Tierra de dos semanas aquí en Nueva Vulcano, y era natural que después de tres años sin ver al embajador Sarek en persona Spock no hubiese perdido el tiempo en ir a su encuentro. Y sin embargo, la forma en que lo hizo seguía levantando las sospechas de Jim.

Pero desde el principio: la conducta de Spock había cambiado drásticamente desde el Kal-se-ral ese, pero, mientras que ese cambio de actitud estaba, por así decirlo, justificado, cuando Mónica y Tomas subieron a bordo del Enterprise el mitad vulcano había modificado de nueva cuenta su conducta: miraba a Mónica con un muy bien disimulado recelo y buscaba a Jim; a veces inclusive , cuando se encontraba solo vagando por los pasillos o cuando conversaba con alguien en los salones de recreo, el humano llegaba a sentirse observado, pero atribuía eso sólo a su paranoia ya que no había una razón _lógica_ para tener a Spock observándolo a todas horas ¿cierto?

Después de eso Mónica y Tomas llegaron a su destino y cuando despidió a sus amigos Jim estaba seguro de sentir la mirada de Spock todo el tiempo sobre él, pero no estando listo para enfrentar a solas a su primer oficial simplemente siguió en la incómoda rutina que se había instalado entre ellos, sintiendo cada segundo, minuto y hora que iba a volverse loco.

Y entonces sucedió: un ataque Klingon los tomó por sorpresa.

No fue el peor ataque que habían sufrido en los cuatro años que llevaban de su misión – 4.02 años había corregido Spock – pero para cuando el Enterprise venció en batalla muchos de los sistemas estaban, a falta de las ganas de emplear una palabra mejor, jodidos.

Siendo quien era Jim sintió que una vez pasado el peligro inmediato era su obligación para comprobar en el estado de la nave, en tanto Spock y Chekov debían atender deberes fuera del puente. No parecía que las cosas pudieran realmente ir mal hasta que una vez que el joven ruso abandonó el ascensor este se trabó dejando a Jim y Spock solos en la intimidad de un muy, pero muy reducido elevador. En circunstancias comunes no deberían haber tardado mucho tiempo en arreglar el desperfecto, pero debido a todo el montón de reparaciones que debían hacerse en el resto del barco fueron alrededor de doce horas que Kirk y Spock se vieron obligados a permanecer recluidos en ese estúpido lugar.

Ese silencio sepulcral que había entre ambos no parecía que fuera Spock el destinado a romperlo y aunque el mismo Jim no estaba seguro de querer dar el primer paso a la primer tontería que salió de su boca regresar a esa fácil relación y entendimiento de los últimos tiempos fue algo casi instantáneo.

Las risas de Jim y las puntualizaciones del mitad vulcano llenaron el silencio por casi dos horas hasta que el humano se declaró oficialmente demasiado agotado y deseoso de descanso, lo mismo que – no tan oficialmente – Spock. Treinta minutos más tarde Jim se reclinó contra una de las paredes del ascensor y no tardó en quedar profundamente dormido.

¿Qué soñó? Sería bueno decir que cosas agradables, pero eso sería una mentira: sus pesadillas de Tarsus IV regresaron horrendas y terribles. Tan dolorosas como de costumbre y como nunca a la vez, ya que esta vez se integraban los nuevos elementos de su equipo de la tripulación alfa en peligro de ser asesinados por ser demasiado grandes para esconderse en los lugres en que él y sus amigos se habían escondido…

Cuando despertó lo hizo bañado en sudor y con el contacto suave de las manos de Spock en sus hombros. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que notó fue la sincera preocupación en los ojos de su amigo, pero en cuanto su cerebro alcanzó a registrar dicha preocupación el vulcano retrocedió nada sutilmente y se apoyó en silencio contra una pared del ascensor.

¿Eran figuraciones de Jim o era verdad acaso que Spock parecía agitado y que temblaba sutilmente?

Trató inútilmente por casi una hora de entablar conversación son el vulcano, pero Spock resistió en repetidas ocasiones, negándose como sólo los vulcanos saben hacerlo a responder cualquier pregunta.

Las horas pasaron entre silencios incómodos y conversaciones truncas con el resto del barco a través de los comunicadores hasta que finalmente los oficiales Rodríguez y de Lussac lograron encontrar el fallo en el ascensor y liberar al capitán y a su primero, pero en todo ese intervalo Jim había quedado hipnotizado de mirar la figura inmóvil de Spock en el rincón, en una muy pero muy jodidamente sensual pose de meditación…

Kirk había sabido que algo estaba mal cuando Spock abandonó el ascensor con un asentimiento seco, pero primero porque todos estaban demasiado ocupados con otras cosas y más tarde porque Spock no estaba a la vista el asunto quedó apartado en la mente de Jim hasta que al llegar a Nueva Vulcano más de diez horas después Spock hizo su versión de "correr hacía la luz" en el transportador.

Habían pasado ya tres días de Nueva Vulcano (es decir 81.X horas estándar) desde que Spock descendió a la superficie del planeta y Jim no había vuelto a tener noticias de su primer oficial.

"_Pero eso no es algo malo" _se repetía el humano constantemente _"su padre está en este planeta; es lo más normal del mundo que prefiera estar con él… además este clima desértico es lo que a él le gusta, no tendría nada de malo que prefiriera dar un paseo bajo el sol a llamarme para reportar cosas que no tienen por qué ser reportadas… y las malas noticias vuelan: si Spock tuviera problemas yo lo sabría"._

Pero pensar así no era nada tranquilizador, no desde que Spock no había respondido ninguno de los mensajes sin importancia que le había enviado desde hace tres días: eso era raro. Además había algo más, una especie de opresión en su pecho que le decía a Jim que debía estar alerta, que las cosas no estaban bien por más que todo pareciera en calma…

-Si sigues jugando con tu pelo de esa manera – le interrumpió Huesos en ese momento – vas a terminar completamente calvo a una edad temprana.

-No estoy haciendo nada – replicó molesto por haberse visto pillado por su observador amigo.

-Jim ya, Spock está bien… y suponiendo que no fuera así te recuerdo que estamos en su planeta, si algo se le ofreciese el embajador Sarek tiene todo un planeta de duendes de sangre verde para que le ayuden a cuidar de su hijo.

-Sí Huesos, eso ya lo sé.

-¿Y entonces?

-No lo sé… es sólo… no lo sé, es algo así como un mal presentimiento.

El doctor McCoy miró a su amigo con absoluta seriedad.

-Jim, has estado evadiendo el tema desde hace un buen rato pero lo digo enserio: tú y el duende han estado actuando muy extraño desde el encuentro con los renegados vulcanos ¿pasó algo ahí abajo que los afectara a ambos?

"_Ni te lo imaginas: ¡nos acostamos! ¡Tuvimos sexo y fue algo diferente a todo lo que he probado en cualquiera de los mundos en que he estado! Pero ahora no puedo mirarlo de frente sin recordar la textura de su piel y ese es un mal asunto para los negocios ¿no crees?"_

Por supuesto no dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba: Huesos estaba bebiendo su séptimo vaso de agua y Jim sabía que de soltarle algo como eso al médico sureño en ese momento terminaría con el rostro empapado.

-¿Jim?

-No pasó nada extraordinario ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

-No importa cuanto lo repitas, sigue siendo una mentira. Algo pasó, lo que no sé es porque no quieren hablar al respecto. Es decir, no hables conmigo si no quieres, pero lo que haya sido los está afectando… la tensión en el puente de mando podría cortarse con un cuchillo y sé que suspendieron sus juegos de ajedrez.

-¿Eso por qué demonios te importa a ti?

-Porque los dos son mis amigos.

La respuesta llegó concisa y sincera como rara vez podía llegar una respuesta de Leonard McCoy, pero en momentos como esos en los que el médico hablaba completamente recto incluso Jim Kirk se quedaba sin palabras.

-Huesos yo…

-¿Sí Jim?

En ese momento Kirk de verdad estaba por encarar a su amigo y contarle todo: sobre su captura, sobre el lunático hermano de Spock, sobre la amenaza de muerte pesando en su contra y sobre el Kal-se-ral…

Iba a hacerlo, pero el timbre del apartamento sonó en ese momento.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma – juró Huesos en un tono que hizo sonar a la palabra "broma" como el peor de los insultos.

-Tal vez sea el embajador – suspiró Jim más frustrado que aliviado por la interrupción – es el único fuera de la tripulación en turno que sabe dónde me hospedé.

Para dar fe de sus palabras al abrir la puerta fue el rostro familiar y envejecido de Spock el que se encontró con ellos, pero Jim supo a primera vista que algo no estaba bien, pues en el rostro normalmente sonriente del embajador se visualizaban ahora ligeras señales de preocupación.

-¿Embajador? – Cuestionó Jim mientras hacía al viejo vulcano una señal para entrar en la habitación de hotel - ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

-Debo decir antes que nada que es un placer volver a verte viejo amigo, doctor McCoy – añadió asintiendo hacía donde el médico permanecía sentado frente a la única mesa en la habitación.

-Embajador Spock – el saludo devuelto ya sin resquicios de mal humor.

-Embajador ¿hay algo mal? Luces preocupado ¿acaso le pasó algo a Spock? – en este punto Jim tenía problemas para controlar sus ahora desatados nervios, y que el embajador no se apresuró a negar cualquiera de sus paranoicas preguntas no contribuyó a calmarlo.

-Jim, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría hablar con usted a solas un momento.

-Por supuesto. Huesos yo…

-No te preocupes Jim, sólo llámame más tarde.

-De acuerdo.

Y dirigiendo una última mirada al embajador Spock Leonard McCoy salió de la habitación; después de eso el viejo Spock pareció quitare una careta ya que miró a Jim de una forma en que el humano estaba seguro que nadie lo había visto antes, y la intensidad de la mirada fue tal que si bien Jim resistió el instinto de parpadear no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos.

-Esto… ¿Embajador?

-Jim, temo que mi contraparte se encuentra experimentando un pequeño "percance".

-¿Un percance? ¿Qué rayos quiere decir eso?

El embajador Spock tardó tanto en volver a hablar que Jim se sintió desesperar y a poco estuvo de repetir en un grito su pregunta cuando…

-Jim – la oración en un murmullo tan bajo que apenas y estaba seguro de haberla oído – Spock nos contó a nuestro padre y a mí sobre su participación en el Kal-se-ral.

¿Qué era eso que corrió por las venas de Jim cuando el embajador pronunció el nombre del ritual? ¡Como si importara! Porque ahora James Kirk estaba seguro de que una declaración como esa no se hacía sin una muy buena razón.

…

-Maldición Jim, yo…

-Sí, tienes razón: estoy total y completamente jodido.

Leonard McCoy no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso; por un lado quería brindar a Jim un poco de apoyo, pero por el otro (y esto era lo molesto) primero tenía que terminar de comprender plenamente el problema, y si era honesto consigo mismo toda la situación resultaba un tanto…

-Es que esto es… increíble. Aun para ser algo que te pase a ti.

Jim no pudo sino suspirar y resistir el impulso de azotar su cabeza contra la mesa porque bueno, el dolor de cabeza realmente no iba a mejorar en nada la situación.

-Sí, ahora dime algo que no sepa.

-Es que Jim… acabas de decirme que en el tiempo que él duende y tú estuvieron secuestrados los locos de los renegados consideraron la posibilidad de matarte pero antes de que lo hicieran el medio hermano de Spock le sugirió que se acostara contigo para protegerte por no sé qué regla absurda, ustedes aceptaron y… ¡joder! De verdad lo intento pero no… aun no entiendo.

-No hay nada que entender: tuvimos relaciones sexuales.

La expresión de McCoy en conjunto con el tono rojo jitomate adquirido por su piel al escuchar tal admisión era tan fuera de serie que en otras circunstancias habría desternillado a Jim de la risa, pero por ahora el capitán del Enterprise tenía la cabeza demasiado perdida en sus propios problemas como para reconocer un buen chiste así le pateara el culo.

-Huesos, de verdad que no estás ayudándome con esto.

-Ok, lo siento pero no puedes soltarme algo como esto y esperar que permanezca tranquilo.

-Sí, y mira – una risa histérica – hasta ayer haber dormido con mi primer oficial parecía un auténtico problema pero hoy… - la frase se cortó de tajo.

-De verdad Jim, sólo a ti te pasan estas cosas.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta.

-Pero me cuesta entenderlo desde el principio: tú y el duende se acostaron ¿y? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que le está pasando?

Jim tomó aire.

-No lo entiendo bien, pero creo cuando él y yo… en pocas palabras entre la unión física y la unión mental el _katra_ de Spock reconoció nuestra esencia y se percató de que existe una muy pero muy gran compatibilidad entre nosotros; el embajador dice que en circunstancias comunes no habría habido consecuencias graves pero como la compañera de bonos de Spock pereció con Vulcano y él no entró en servidumbre con otra persona el enlace en su mente seguía "abierto", por todos estos años la parte de su mente encargada del enlace permaneció en una especie de letargo pero cuando en el Kal-se-ral se realizó la fusión mental este "instinto" despertó, reconoció nuestra compatibilidad mental y buscó establecer un enlace nuevo que sustituyera al roto… pero Spock no lo dejó y a consecuencia de eso su mente comenzó a sufrir de manera frecuente por lo que el cuerpo hizo el acto reflejo de inducir a la llamada de apareamiento Pon Farr en un intento de forzar a Spock a enlazar con alguien.

-¿"Con alguien" o contigo?

Jim bajó los ojos.

-El embajador me explicó que al llegar a Nueva Vulcano Spock ya experimentaba los primeros signos de Pon Farr; el embajador Sarek le ayudó a encontrar una compañera disponible pero por alguna razón la mente de Spock rechazó el enlace cuando intentaron establecerlo, no sé cuántas veces más se repitió lo mismo hasta que el sanador determinó que la mente de Spock se negaba a establecer cualquier tipo de lazo con mentes extrañas porque ya había una mente hacía la que sentía inclinaciones.

-Tu mente, en este caso.

-Después de que el sanador lanzó su teoría Spock le confesó a su padre y al embajador sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros y la gran compatibilidad que se dio cuenta que teníamos… tanto el embajador Sarek como el viejo Spock coinciden en que a medida que el Pon Farr avance su mente perderá racionalidad y permitirá que se lleve a cabo un bono con cualquier mente compatible.

-¿No es forzoso que seas tú entonces?

-No – Jim ocultó con dificultad la amargura de su voz – no soy la única opción.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué el embajador vino a decirte todo esto? ¿Spock pidió que te buscaran?

-No, no lo hizo.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Huesos, las mismas preguntas que me estás haciendo ahora se las hice yo al embajador pero lo que me dijo fue… - suspiró con fuerza antes de proseguir – me dijo que el hecho de que fuera yo el que indujo a Spock en Pon Farr era la única prueba que se necesitaba para saber que me quería como su bodmante.

-¡Mierda!

-Sí.

McCoy miró a su amigo con mucha más discreción de la acostumbrada.

-Bueno, no creo que el embajador Spock te mentiría en eso, ahora tú ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?

-No tengo la más mínima idea, es que esto es tan ¡joder! De verdad que por más que busco no encuentro una salida para esta situación tan… absurda.

-De hecho Jim tus opciones ya están dadas, la pregunta aquí es ¿cuál de ellas vas a tomar?

Jim negó con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar.

-Huesos, el embajador me dijo claramente que la situación es seria: los vulcanos durante el Pon Farr bajan completamente sus escudos mentales y forman enlaces sólidos con sus parejas, si acepto pasar esto con Spock prácticamente estoy aceptando un matrimonio… pero si no me uno a él ahora igual tengo que aceptar que la próxima vez que nos veamos él va a estar enlazado con alguien más.

-¿Eso te molestaría?

-No tendría por qué pero…

-Pero lo hace.

-Sí.

Un breve silencio entre ambos.

-Entonces… eso quiere decir que tú correspondes lo que sea que el duende siente por ti.

-Suena a una locura… pero sí, creo que sí tengo sentimientos hacía él.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa del embajador Sarek pidiendo la mano de su hijo de orejas puntiagudas.

Un resoplido como respuesta.

-Huesos, si hubieras escuchado la mitad de las cosas que el embajador me dijo sobre Pon Farr no me estarías arrojando hacía Spock, de eso estoy seguro.

-Bien, prefiero no enterarme de lo que sea que quisiste decir con eso. Jim, te conozco lo bastante bien como para decir que si no quisieras esta cosa del vudú vulcano con Spock ni siquiera titubearías al momento de dar la negativa, así que ¿qué es lo que te detiene? ¿Las barreras culturales? Porque si es eso la verdad es que el duende y tú pasaron por ahí hace un montón de rato.

-No es eso.

-¿Y entonces? Tú no tienes otros compromisos así como tampoco los tiene él.

Jim parpadeó con fuerza para despejar las lágrimas que insistían en querer brotar de sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo – admitió finalmente sintiendo la vergüenza quemar en su interior.

-Miedo – susurró McCoy en respuesta - ¿miedo de qué?

Jim se puso en pie violentamente.

-¿De qué? Huesos ¡hablamos de un enlace mental! ¡Un enlace que le daría a Spock acceso total a mis pensamientos, mi mente y mí jodido pasado! No, yo le tengo mucho respeto a Spock y si él llegase a ver algo en mi mente que no le guste entonces…

-Entonces tendrá que aceptarlo. Jim, tú aceptas a Spock tal y como es ¿le tienes tan poca confianza como para pensar que no va a hacer lo mismo por ti?

-¡No lo entiendes! Yo… hice cosas en Tarsus IV de las que no estoy nada orgulloso – Huesos tembló al escuchar la nota lúgubre en la voz de Jim – cosas horribles y vergonzosas y… - causa perdida las lágrimas se derramaban en el piso sin pudor alguno a pesar de que Kirk hacía grandes esfuerzos por enjugarlas – fueron cosas tan horribles que ni siquiera me atrevo a hablar de ellas contigo porque temo decepcionarte ¿cómo esperas que le permita a él compartir esos recuerdos tan dolorosos sabiendo que podría echar al piso cualquier buena imagen que tenga de mí?

Cuando menos lo esperaba Jim se sintió cobijado por los brazos de McCoy, y por una vez se sentía demasiado cansado como para intentar apartarse.

-Jim escúchame: tú eres mi loco y estúpido mejor amigo y yo no voy a irme por algo que hayas hecho siendo un niño atrapado en una guerra de mierda.

-Gracias.

-No he terminado: si algo detesto de ti es que detrás de toda esa arrogancia falsa tienes una idea demasiado limitada y pequeña de ti mismo ¿por qué Jim? ¿Por qué piensas que vamos a decepcionarnos o a tenerte lástima por cosas que nos provocan admiración?

-Huesos…

-No Jim. Tú dices no creer en los escenarios sin salida, bien, me doy cuenta de que contra toda pizca de sentido común tú quieres a Spock y voy a pensar que él también te quiere a ti. Sólo por curiosidad ¿vas a permitir que tu equivoca autoimagen y tus miedos se interpongan entre ustedes, o vas a ser tan valiente como cuando tomaste el mando del Enterprise por primera vez y vas a plantar cara a los problemas? Por una vez en tu vida piensa detenidamente lo que vas a hacer, porque pienso que de tu decisión depende la felicidad de mis dos mejores amigos en este jodido universo.


	6. MENTES

En la mente de Spock todo se reducía a una sola palabra: fuego.

Un fuego terrible, insoportable que se propagaba desde sus órganos sexuales pasando por la sangre en sus venas y hasta llegar a la totalidad de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Ese fuego es insostenible, asfixiante y arrollador hasta el extremo de dejarlo sin fuerza de voluntad; no se trataba ya de buscar una forma de apagar las llamas, se trataba de esperar pacientemente a que no quedara nada más que pudiera ser consumido.

Pero la espera era larga y distaba aún mucho de llegar a su fin.

El sonido de la puerta se escuchó entonces. Spock intentando meditar en una esquina estaba preparado para el intento inútil de otro enlace cuando se el aroma familiar de su padre lo impactó de lleno.

-No te levantes – le dijo este cuando notó sus esfuerzos por ponerse en pie – sólo he venido a darte algunas recomendaciones.

-¿Recomendaciones, padre?

¿Recomendaciones sobre qué? Spock sabía que debía tratarse de algo importante pero la sensación torturadora del fuego cegaba cualquier intento de razonamiento que pudiera hacer.

-El embajador Spock está en este momento hablando con el siguiente candidato para unirse contigo, y es lógico que considere prudente consultar sobre tus posibles dudas respecto al ritual que próximamente ha de llevarse a cabo. Ahora sólo pregunto ¿recuerdas los pasos del ritual?

Las ideas se agitaron en la mente caótica de Spock ¿un nuevo candidato? ¿Otro? Spock estaba harto de aquellos y aquellas que buscaban el poder de su familia ¡él quería a Jim Kirk! ¡Quería a su T´hy´la!

Por más que sentía deseos de llorar de frustración el mitad vulcano se obligó a conservar por lo menos un mínimo de decoro delante de su padre. ¡Bastante humillante había sido tener que reconocer haber participado en el Kal-se-ral con su Jim…!

-¿Recuerdas Spock los pasos del ritual?

-Sí.

Al notar el choque en el rostro de su hijo Sarek decidió dejarlo en paz y salió de la habitación sintiéndose mucho más nervioso de lo que aparentaba porque, después de todo se estaba hablando de la primera Pon Farr de su hijo y una Pon Farr en la que además se llevaría a cabo el establecimiento de un enlace. Por enésima vez se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero Spock prácticamente le había confesado estar enamorado del capitán Kirk y el viejo embajador Sarek era más que consciente de las posibles consecuencias que podrían tener dichos sentimientos si no se les manejaba adecuadamente.

Por supuesto al salir Sarek no se preocupó en poner el seguro a la puerta… no cuando alguien más ya estaba listo para entrar.

…..

El fuego seguía quemando intensamente cuando Spock escuchó que la puerta se abría nuevamente, sin embargo no se molestó en abrir los ojos; fuera quien fuera él/la recién llegado (a) no estaba seguro de que su mente conservaba la suficiente racionalidad como para rechazar el enlace y siendo sinceros que la idea lo inquietaba… aunque tal vez fuera lo mejor para todos si podía unirse de una buena vez con alguien, cualquier desconocido que se conformara con ser partícipe del poder que aún conservaba su familia y pudiera dejarlo en paz después…

-¿Spock?

El mitad vulcano se puso en pie de manera automática sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. Miró al frente con mucho recelo y sintió el corazón acelerarse en su vientre al reconocer a James Kirk de pie en la entrada de la habitación vestido únicamente con la bata ligera tradicional de los guerreros que se ofrecían en ofrenda a los jefes de las tribus. El fuego en su interior se acrecentó ante la visión amenazando con quemar cualquier indicio de cordura que aún le quedara y deseo con todas sus fuerzas arrojarse contra Kirk y tomar su cuerpo con fuerza.

No lo hizo. Una muy pequeña parte de su mente – _la parte humana_ reflexionaría más tarde – conservaba una pequeña pisca de cordura que le ayudó a mantenerse en su sitio contra todo instinto.

-¿Capitán qué…?

-¡De verdad Spock! Por una puta vez llámame Jim… ¡En verdad que escoges los peores momentos para llamarme por mi título!

-¿Jim qué…? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Pensé que era un poco obvio ¿lo digo en voz alta o ya lo has deducido?

Jim se esforzaba por mantenerse tranquilo pero los ojos de Spock estaban fijos en él de una manera en que nunca antes los había visto, y estando en ese habitación extraña y llena de incienso, vestido únicamente con una bata que era ligera como camisón y con el cuerpo totalmente bañado en el aroma de plantas desérticas realmente que estaba muy lejos de sentirse cualquier cosa parecida al sentimiento de tranquilidad… y él seguía pensando así mientras Spock se acercó con los pasos medidos de una fiera.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-El otro tú me dijo lo que te estaba pasando… - respondió con el nerviosismo atorando su lengua y haciendo temblar su voz – me tomé varias horas para pensarlo, pero al final me di cuenta de que siento algo por ti que es más que sólo amistad.

-Yo te tengo en alta estima como un amigo – le susurró Spock sobre el cuello acercándose repentinamente y arrancando un jadeo de su pecho – pero me doy cuenta de que tenemos compatibilidades físicas, emocionales, ideológicas y sexuales demasiado fuertes como para ser pasadas por alto.

-Entonces es verdad que me quieres aquí.

-Sí, lo hago…pero no creo que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo y pienso que es mejor que te vayas ahora.

-Bueno, los dos embajadores de esta casa ya me hablaron sobre Pon Farr "un llamado de apareamiento que borra toda lógica del pensamiento vulcano obligando al cuerpo a una vorágine de necesidad sexual que no puede ser saciada sino a través de tres días de cópula constante" ¿es esa una descripción lo bastante exacta?

-Debes mencionar también que por tres días no reconoceré más que mi propia necesidad sin tomar en consideración los posibles daños físicos y psicológicos sobre mi pareja.

-Sólo vas a agredirme si me niego a complacerte, pero realmente voy a aceptar cualquier cosa que quieras hacerme – enfatizó sus palabras dejando caer al piso la bata para mostrarse expuesto en completa desnudez.

Y pese a que Spock realmente quería tomar el tiempo de asegurarse que Jim quería lo que venía la quema se había intensificado hasta el punto de hacerle perder el control… ver la conocida figura de Jim ahora en la perfección de la desnudez rebasó cualquier límite para él.

Fue un auténtico rugido lo que abandonó sus labios cuando arrojó a Jim contra la cama y Kirk cerró los ojos esperando que Spock se cerniera sobre él para tomarlo de manera tan contundente como lo había hecho en la prisión vulcana… en lugar de eso el mitad vulcano comenzó delineando suavemente con los dientes los muslos y las caderas de Jim haciendo al humano gemir de insospechado placer.

-Joder Spock… - su voz se ahogó en un gemido diferente cuando Spock trasladó su lengua al cuello de Jim y comenzó a chupar hasta que la piel se sintió adormecida. Cuando Jim menos lo esperaba Spock mordió con fuerza hasta dejar la marca de sus dientes de manera permanente como una herida sobre la piel.

Pero ese no fue el final de la situación sino que la boca vulcana se deslizó por los hombros, el pecho, los muslos, la cadera, la entrepierna y otras áreas aún más privadas en múltiples ocasiones dejando a su paso marcas rojizas y un cosquilleo delicioso.

_Independientemente de los impulsos sexuales los vulcanos somos de naturaleza sumamente posesiva _– recordaba haber sido advertido por el embajador – _así que probablemente mi contraparte buscará marcar todo tu cuerpo hasta estar convencido de que le perteneces a él y sólo a él. No debes resistirte pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas así mismo marcarlo a él si es eso lo que deseas._

Y Jim sí quería. Quería hacer saber a Spock que se pertenecían mutuamente con una intensidad que igualaba la de la luz de las estrellas.

No lo pensó dos veces: aprovechó un momento en que Spock se acercaba a lamer su cuello para tomarlo por sorpresa y capturar sus labios. Ese era el primer beso humano entre ellos y Spock lo devolvió con tanto entusiasmo que el momento fue más que sólo hermoso. Decidido a llegar más lejos Jim dejó los labios hasta que la necesidad de aire quemaba en los pulmones y tomó un único suspiro antes de trasladarse a morder el cuello vulcano arrancando de este un gruñido de placer… y la reacción fue explosiva: el vulcano entró en Kirk con la misma contundencia de antes haciendo al humano gritar y derramar lágrimas que eran mezcla de dolor, placer y la felicidad de comprender que Spock lo había elegido a él por sobre cualquier otro (u otra) para compartir algo tan íntimo y perfecto… Jim estuvo seguro en ese instante que no querría volver a hacer esto con nadie más y que su Spock sería para él y sólo para él.

¿En qué momento había sido retirada la ropa de Spock? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Cuántos movimientos hicieron sus cuerpos en perfecta sintonía? Ni lo sabía y para variar que tampoco le importaba, sólo se dio cuenta de que el orgasmo sacudió ambos cuerpos y llegó con Spock dentro de él y una sensación de felicidad anidando en su pecho.

Por espacio de tal vez un par de minutos Jim y Spock permanecieron entrelazados entre sí, después de eso el vulcano se levantó de la cama y tomando de uno de los rincones de la habitación un recipiente y varios frascos con líquidos diferentes se acercó a Jim humedeciendo un lienzo con el contenido de uno de los frascos. Con delicadeza limpió la piel humana con el lienzo y lo que sea que la humedecía que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo para aliviar el ardor en aquellos sitios en los que las uñas y dientes de Spock habían traspasado o sensibilizado la piel.

Spock no había limpiado el semen de los muslos de Jim cuando el humano notó la verdosa erección creciendo de nueva cuenta; ahora no tenía duda de lo que debía hacer y se apresuró a capturar con sus labios el miembro de su pareja, trató de hacer con su lengua lo que a él mismo le gustaba y se sintió satisfecho cuando Spock llegó en su boca con fuerza.

Esta vez la liberación fue sólo el principio y Spock volvió a cernirse sobre Jim. El humano pese a que su naturaleza le dictaba lo contrario se mostró dócil; dócil, cómodo y satisfecho como no lo había estado nunca en su vida…

Los dedos de Spock aterrizaron entonces ligeros como plumas sobre sus puntos psi. Jim se sentía asustado, asustado y temeroso, pero sintiendo su cambio de humor Spock lo estrechó con fuerza y repasó fuertemente con la lengua la marca de dientes en la unión del cuello y el hombro. Kirk comprendió que el gesto era de consuelo, que Spock buscaba tranquilizarlo y cualquier duda que tuviera pasó a segundo plano.

El vulcano comenzó entonces la fusión mental y la mente dinámica e inquieta de Jim se vio entonces visitada por una segunda conciencia. De pronto todo era perfección: la mente de Jim era cálida y dinámica como un confortable desierto de arena y la de Spock era toda una mar superficialmente serena pero con profundidades rebosantes de dudas, emociones violentas y pensamientos caóticos. Ambas representaciones mentales encajaban: Jim siempre amó el misterio del mar y Spock se sentía en el desierto como en su propio hogar…

Con las mentes mezcladas de esa manera tanto Jim como Spock perdieron la noción de sí, pero al caer los límites el fuego del Pon Farr se extendió también al humano, quien lo recibió con jadeos y gemidos… cuando Spock separó sus dedos de los puntos psi de Jim había sin embargo algo diferente, porque el fuego de Pon Farr y la conciencia de Spock permanecieron en la mente del humano, y así mismo las arenas doradas del desierto de Jim continuaron flotando con delicadeza sobre las aguas y olas del mar de Spock.

Un segundo orgasmo acompañó la sensación de unión y fue sólo entonces que el cansancio logró vencerlos a ambos induciéndolos a la par en un sueño profundo.

…

Spock recobró lentamente el conocimiento pero se negó por un impulso ilógico a abrir los ojos seguro de que deseaba unos minutos más de descanso.

Todo en su mente zumbaba anormalmente confuso, a pesar de que las ideas y funciones cognitivas y metacognitivas parecían estar en su sitio; inclusive el enlace latía fuerte y armonioso como…

¡Un momento! ¿Un enlace?

Los ojos del vulcano se abrieron de golpe ¿un enlace? ¿Cómo era posible?

La respuesta por supuesto estaba frente a sus ojos: Jim Kirk dormía plácidamente de espaldas a Spock; estaba completamente desnudo y por toda la piel visible se extendían rasguños y marcas de chupetones que provocaron en el mitad vulcano la reacción contradictoria entre el horror y el orgullo cuando al verlas su mente suministró todos los recuerdos de cómo había sido hecha cada una de ellas.

Tal vez porque también se sentía físicamente más repuesto o tal vez porque sintió en su mente la inquietud de Spock Jim abrió los ojos en ese momento, y con la mente sólo parcialmente nublada por el sopor se volteó quedando frente a frente con el vulcano.

Se contemplaron en silencio, ambos repasando las señales que habían dejado en el cuerpo del otro y tratando de descifrar la mirada del otro… el momento resultaba ser perfecto, pero no podía durar para siempre y fue Spock el que lo rompió al llevar sus dedos a la cadera de Jim masajeando tiernamente los moretones que ahí comenzaban a formarse.

-Te hice daño – susurró apenado.

-No. En realidad me gustó – reconoció Jim sintiendo encendidas sus mejillas – no le des importancia a eso.

Spock asintió y se puso en pie. Regresando a la misma esquina de antes tomó otro lienzo y recogió del piso la misma botella de antes utilizando dichos instrumentos para limpiar de nueva cuenta a Kirk, con la diferencia de que esta vez limpió cuidadosamente cada rincón de la piel de su amante arrancando un gemido de este cuando el lienzo se deslizó sobre su miembro y entre sus mejillas.

-Joder Spock…

-Es una tradición para nosotros limpiar a nuestra pareja después del coito – informó Spock en su infernal calma acostumbrada – aunque no puedo negar que disfruto el placer de poder tocarte de esta manera.

-¿Esperas que te corresponda?

-No es necesario, pero no voy a negarme si quieres hacerlo.

El enlace en la mente de Jim zumbó con un "me encantaría que lo hicieras"

-¿Y? ¿Es sí como van a ser las cosas por los próximos tres días?

-Con esta primera unión nuestro vínculo ha comenzado a formarse, serán sin embargo necesarias uno o dos cópulas más para que se solemnice de manera correcta y estable.

Jim quería responder algo pero apenas y había alcanzado a escuchar lo que decía Spock debido a que pese a hablar "profesionalmente" el vulcano había pronunciado cada palabra casi sobre la piel primero de la cadera y de ahí había subido hasta el pecho y el cuello.

-Te encanta tomarme el pelo – gimió finalmente.

-Afirmativo – respondió Spock depositando un beso profundo en el cuello de Jim y llevando su mano inconscientemente al rostro de su pareja. Cuando Jim sintió los dedos largos rozar sus puntos psi los músculos del resto de su cuerpo se tensaron reflejando su inquietud.

-¿Jim? – Spock reaccionó ante la tensión que detectó en el humano - ¿pasa algo?

El vulcano ahora estaba inquieto, había detectado en la mente de Jim amor y felicidad pero la reacción tensa de su pareja cavaba ahora n todos sus temores ¿y si Jim no quería realmente a Spock? ¿Y si había permitido la unión sólo como un sacrificio más para salvar la vida de su primer oficial (un sacrificio que haría por cualquiera)? ¿Qué pasaba si lo que había habido entre ellos había sido para Jim un suplicio…?

-Corta eso Spock. Te amo. No es algo que suelo reconocer en voz alta… pero lo hago.

El vulcano sintió la sinceridad a través del enlace y como respuesta estrechó a Jim contra sí.

-Spock yo… mira, no me quejo de esto, es sólo… Spock ¿qué tanto me conoces?

-¿Jim?

-Es sólo una pregunta pero… dime Spock ¿qué es lo que sabes de mí fuera de lo que se lee en los registro oficiales?

Aunque el vulcano estaba completamente confundido decidió responder.

-Jim… no te gusta tu segundo nombre, no crees en los escenarios sin salida, te molestan las personas que ejercen cualquier tipo de discriminación sobre sus semejantes, cuando estás nervioso contenes el aire… Jim, perdóname pero no puedo descifrar el significado de la actividad que propones.

-A eso me refiero… ¿conoces por casualidad algo en mi pasado que no se mencione en los registros y que sea anterior a que nos conocimos?

Los labios de Spock se cerraron.

-A eso me refiero. Antes de entrar a la Flota Estelar yo… hice cosas de las que me avergüenzo mucho… Huesos dice que no soy responsable, que fueron las circunstancias las que me orillaron, pero no me siento en paz conmigo mismo debido a ellas y la verdad es… la verdad es que tengo miedo de que un día entres a mi mente te des cuenta de que no soy una pareja conveniente.

Jim cerró los ojos preparándose tal vez para que Spock lo pensara mejor y lo corriera de su lado, pero en lugar de eso los labios del vulcano se situaron sobre la marca de mordedura en su cuello.

-Tú eres mío – le susurró – lo eres ahora independientemente de tu pasado, no hay nada que hayas hecho que me haga cambiar de opinión respecto a eso T´hy´la.

-T´hy´la – repitió Jim – eso me gusta… confío en ti, confío en tus palabras pero no estoy acostumbrado a que cualquiera tenga tanta fe en mí.

En ese momento Kirk se veía tan honesto y tan frágil que Spock sintió su pecho inundarse de calor… no lo pensó dos veces y tiernamente se colocó sobre Jim rozando en el proceso sus miembro entre sí.

-Yo te pertenezco T´hy´la – obtuvo un gemido de placer como respuesta – pero no voy a presionarte… dejemos a nuestros katras reconocerse y enlazarse, pero después de eso no entraré a tus recuerdos sino hasta que estés dispuesto a compartirlos conmigo.

-Muchos de esos recuerdos…

Pero Spock no lo dejó continuar sino que sintiendo crecer nuevamente la fiebre del Pon Farr se dedicó a seducir a su muy cooperativa pareja. Había en definitiva muchas cosas que debían resolver entre ellos, pero James T. Kirk y Spock estaban hecho para estar juntos y podrían sortear cualquier obstáculo… más tarde, de momento había otras cosas más _placenteras_ que hacer.

…..

Cuando Leonard McCoy se marchó dejando a Jim a cuidado del embajador Spock se sobre entiende que pasó los siguientes tres días en una maldita incertidumbre por la suerte tanto de Jim como del duende de sangre verde; cuando a los tres días se le comunicó que Pon Farr había terminado y Jim estaba sano y salvo de verdad que sintió un peso abandonar su corazón. Aunque no hay ni que decir que lo primero que hizo fue tomar su maletín y precipitarse a la casa del embajador Sarek a pesar de que el viejo Spock ya le había avisado que pasarían por lo menos doce horas antes de que pudiera ver al capitán.

La situación era de sobre manera extraña partiendo de la razón misma por la que todo había comenzado, pero al llevar a cabo su examen médico y darse cuenta de que Jim estaba bien de verdad que Leonard se sintió tranquilo. Pero al llegar la noche Jim no volvió al hotel con él sino que le avisó que se quedaría con Spock; McCoy no esperaba eso pero tampoco se extrañó que sucediera. Fue sólo cuando Jim insistió en acompañarlo a la puerta que se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? – preguntó prácticamente en un susurro.

-No es nada importante, más bien quería agradecerte otra vez por apoyarme en todo esto.

-Idiota – pero no lo decía como un insulto, además rompiendo la rutina entre ellos dio a Jim un abrazo de despedida, eso sí, cuidando de no tocar la marca de los dientes de Spock que Jim casi le había suplicado que no borrara con el regenerador dérmico en esta ocasión.

-Lo que tú digas… ¿nos vemos en la nave?

-Es inevitable ya que no hay mucho espacio en esa lata gigante. Pero ten cuidado con tu nuevo marido de orejas puntiagudas.

-En ese caso nos vemos… y sobre lo que dijiste te lo agradezco en verdad.

No se dijo más entre ellos esa noche, pero cuando Leonard regresó al hotel la verdad es que sonreía por dentro al recordar el brillo de alegría que había notado en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

…

Después de despedir a su mejor amigo James Kirk aún se quedó un rato más en el jardín. El cielo de Nueva Vulcano estaba tan limpio que las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor y dos de las tres lunas del planeta podían apreciarse con tintes rojizos en extremos separados del cielo.

La noche era tranquila y serena, la mente de Jim por otro lao era un completo caos.

Jim estaba acostumbrado tener una vida ajetreada e inestable llena de carencias, pero en los últimos años que de algún modo las cosas parecían mejorar: de niño su padre estaba muerto y su madre estaba siempre ausente, pero cuando conoció a Christopher Pike supo lo que era tener un padre, Sam y él siempre se llevaron fatal pero ahora Huesos era un auténtico hermano mayor, la gente solía desconfiar de él y menospreciarlo pero su tripulación lo respetaba y le daba muestras de admiración, todas sus parejas lo tomaban como la aventura de una noche pero Spock…

Pensar en Spock lo puso más nervioso, porque Sarek lo había recibido prácticamente con los brazos abiertos, porque Selek (el embajador Spock para los amigos) le brindaba toda la confianza del mundo y porque su Spock le amaba como nunca pensó que cualquiera podría llegar a amarlo jamás. Jim por supuesto confiaba en el amor de Spock, pero seguía teniendo miedo de decepcionarlo, de demostrar que no era digno de él…

Sintió la mano de Spock enganchar la suya en ese momento.

-No es justo si es que estás leyendo mi mente – le susurró sintiéndose totalmente seguro y protegido.

-Es tarde T´hy´la. Ya deberías estar en la cama.

-Voy a estar de acuerdo dependiendo de lo que me digas que vamos a hacer.

Y aunque Spock no hizo ningún gesto facial explícito Jim estaba seguro de que sus ojos sonreían.

**Y así sólo falta un capítulo más…**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	7. KATRAS

Siendo honestos que Spock tenía más familiaridad con la costumbre humana de los regalos que la mayoría de los vulcanos.

Para empezar su madre le había hecho numerosos regalos cuando era un niño y después de ella había recibido obsequios por parte de los miembros de la tripulación del Enterprise. Kirk en especial le había hecho un regalo que lo había conmovido hasta la fibra más íntima de su ser. Lo recordaba perfectamente: la tripulación del Enterprise tenía un permiso en Tierra de seis días que el doctor McCoy aprovechó para visitar a su hija en tanto Jim tomó a Spock con él a su casa en Iowa. El cumpleaños de Spock cayó casualmente en el quinto día de permiso y pese a que no había compartido dicha información con nadie Jim se enteró. Comenzó el día de Spock preparándole un desayuno completamente vegetariano, lo invitó a un recorrido por Riverside y después lo llevó a un museo de historia natural… Spock no admitió en voz alta lo bien que la estaba pasando en el recorrido pero el "fascinante" que murmuraba tan a menudo le dijo a Jim que la visita le había gustado.

En la noche Spock ya se preparaba para ir a dormir cuando Jim lo despidió con un regalo: una foto enmarcada de Amanda Greyson tomada en sus días de estudiante. Spock contuvo las lágrimas por puro orgullo, pero jamás olvidó el gesto.

Lo cierto sin embargo es que el mitad vulcano estaba más acostumbrado a recibir regalos que a darlos, y era esta la fuente de su nerviosismo.

Recorriendo literalmente todos los puestos del mercado Spock continuaba preguntándose cuál sería el regalo ideal para Kirk, pero todo lo que veía le parecía demasiado sencillo, carente de propósito o fuera de contexto como para ser un regalo ideal.

Pensaba así cuando sus ojos encontraron algo.

No era ni de cerca un objeto costoso o espectacular (al comenzar su búsqueda Spock había pensado más bien en algo como gemas de luz o en vestimentas representativas), pero, era de un modo sencillo y sublime algo "perfecto".

…..

Los dedos de Jim repasaron la tela: era suave, suave, resistente y ligera como ninguna otra que hubiera sentido antes, exceptuando por supuesto a la tela de los lazos con los que…

Prácticamente se convirtió en un color jitomate al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos.

-Spock ¿qué es lo que me estás ofreciendo?

-T´hy´la, dijiste que había algunos recuerdos que tenías miedo de compartir conmigo… no quiero presionarte pero eventualmente nuestros recuerdos van a llegar del uno al otro y si uno de esos recuerdos llegara a mí por un descuido yo quisiera que tuvieras la confianza de saber que voy a aceptarlo como una parte de ti.

-No te entiendo.

-Es lógico Jim que ya que tú has depositado en mí tu confianza yo puedo demostrar la verdad de mis sentimientos haciendo lo mismo.

-Spock, no es necesario que me demuestres nada.

-Lo sé… pero quiero hacerlo.

Y dicho esto Spock depositó un beso suave sobre los labios de Kirk utilizando sus manos para cerrar las de su pareja alrededor del lazo que acababa de entregarle.

-Spock yo… - murmuró Jim contra sus labios.

-Jim, puedes con toda confianza ejercer en kal-se-ral sobre mí, yo confío en ti.

Y esas palabras borraron toda duda de la mente y el corazón de Jim, quien llevó suavemente los dedos de Spock hacía sus propios puntos psi.

-Hazlo ahora – susurró contra los labios vulcanos.

-Jim…

-Mi mente es tu mente Spock. Comparte mis recuerdos Spock, confío en ti.

Y obedientemente Spock inició una fusión mental: navegó lentamente por la mente de Jim y conoció así la soledad del huérfano, los golpes de Frank y el hambre de Tarsus IV. Averiguó lo que era despertar cada día con la inseguridad de ver salir el sol, de ser el encargado de matar o dejarse morir y lo que era perder la libertad… vivió a través de la piel de Jim lo que era sacar fuerzas de la sonrisa de los niños que de él dependían, la muerte de la familia y del primer amor de la adolescencia y cuando a través de los ojos de Jim descubrió la dicha de volver al hogar compartió la convicción de su compañero de que valía la pena romper algunas reglas para proteger a los seres amados.

Después de eso el panorama cambió y Spock vio los bares, la búsqueda de calor y el deseo desesperado de un cambio en la rutina… Christopher Pike cambió eso y la amistad y la calidez llegaron en la forma de Huesos y del mismo Pike...

Y entonces Spock se vio a sí mismo: arrogante, inteligente, valiente, divertido, confiable, querido, apasionado, amado…

La fusión mental concluyó con Jim inclinándose contra Spock para besarlo.

-Te amo – susurró contra sus labios – te amo y no quiero que me dejes.

-Jamás te dejaría T´hy´la.

En el silencio que siguió ambos se abrazaron por un largo rato hasta que la emotividad de los recuerdos se adormeció lo suficiente para permitir a Jim sentirse estable sobre su propia sombra otra vez… y Spock lo resguardó entre sus brazos hasta que ese momento llegó.

-Spock – murmuró finalmente Jim – lo siento, quise decirte la verdad antes, sobre Tarsus, sobre las personas que maté y sobre Mónica y ellos pero…

Sus labios fueron silenciados por un beso.

-No estoy decepcionado – le susurró casi con condescendencia – más bien te admiro T´hy´la.

Y la sinceridad de Spock impactó a Jim en un nivel tan profundo que lo único que pudo pensar es que un día de estos debía pedir a Spock por el significado de esa palabra.

Esa noche – la última del permiso – fue diferente a todas las anteriores: por primera vez era Jim el que tomaba el control, quien tomaba a Spock para sí.

Ambos hombres gruñían de placer y de satisfacción, pero lo que realmente importaba era el amor que chispeaba entre ellos.

Por su parte, el lazo que Spock había regalado a Kirk permanecía sobre la mesa de noche, inactivo tal vez, pero presente como una firma de confianza entre ambos.

**¡Bien! Ese fue por fin el último capítulo ¡gracias a todos! Y recuerden que atesoro sus lecturas y sus comentarios… ¡hasta la próxima historia!**

**Larga vida y prosperidad.**


End file.
